


Insecure Pride

by Space_Angel1, TerraBrownWriter, xNinjaGurl50



Series: The FamILY RP (full of angst and ships) [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album)
Genre: And love, Angsty Princey, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Inspired by Music, It's just where I got some inspiration from for Nico's character, Kind of a crossover with, M/M, Mentions Of Blurryface, Nico's back, Roleplay, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, The others are worried about Roman, Trench Era, You don't need to know Twenty One Pilots to read this, go read Deceit & Hyde before reading this, he needs hugs, shout out to all the TØP fans, so lonely, yes he is named after the bishop from Trench, you need to know who Nico is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Angel1/pseuds/Space_Angel1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraBrownWriter/pseuds/TerraBrownWriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNinjaGurl50/pseuds/xNinjaGurl50
Summary: Roman's insecurity gets the better of him, resulting in the return of a foe thought to be defeated. But when this "foe" begins showing him more attention and acceptance than his famILY, how is one supposed to react?





	1. Lone Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Yes! A third rp! This is the most I've ever written in two weeks! XD This is a continuation of 'Deceit & Hyde' and 'Logical Fever'. I recommend reading those before reading this, as this fic heavily references those two. That is all from me! Hope you enjoy and feel free to leave feedback! Comments make us happy! ^^  
> \- Space_Lover
> 
>  
> 
> Woo part 3! You want angst we shall give you angst. Have a great day and happy reading! -Terra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If I keep moving, they won't know...  
> I'll morph to someone else.  
> What they through at me's too slow...  
> I'll morph to someone else-  
> I'm. Just. A. Ghost.  
> I'll morph to someone else...  
> Defense mechanism mode!"
> 
> Brownie points to whoever figures out what song this is! XD
> 
> \- Space_Lover

Roman trudges on up the path, past the pain in his leg from the barbarians' lucky shot. Past the throbbing in his head from hitting it when he fell. Past the empty ache in his heart from what he refuses to acknowledge. He's lonely. That much is true. What is said later may or may not be. He shouldn't be, he shouldn't be lonely. He has his famILY, but within the last week, things have changed. They started dating each other, leaving him the odd man out. And it's not like he isn't happy for them. He is. He truly, truly is. Heck, he started shipping Analogical before anyone else (anyone else meaning Nemo) and he was happy that they were happy together. But for some reason, when he looked at them, or Patton and Nemo, he couldn't help but feel... Empty. Like a part of him was missing. Like he wasn't enough. And it wasn't like he was even attracted to any of the other sides before, or even now. Yet he was the romantic side, so where does he stand?

 

Apparently, on a hill, in the imagination. His gazed moved across the rolling hills. His kingdom. His home. His pride. He stands there a moment, enjoying the view before the wind suddenly changes and dark clouds roll in. The air suddenly becomes cold. ' _Odd.'_ he thinks.  _'Why am I not good enough?'_ he thinks out of nowhere, startling Roman. ' _Am I really not good enough? Why does no one like me? I take care of and defend all of them, and what do I get? Nothing. That's what.'_ His grip on his sword tightens as anger rises in him. He deserves better than this. He deserves better than to be the side character in their love story. He is the prince!

 

"And a fine prince you are..."

 

Roman whips around, sword raised to find... "Nico!?" Roman says, surprised.

 

The dark side smirks at him, red snake eyes glinting with a hint of joy as he taps his gloveless, scaled hands together in delight. "A pleasure to see you again, Prince Roman. I trust you've been well?" he- smiles at him?

 

“What do you want you slimly fiend!?” Roman yelled back. This was the same person who torture Nemo, who attack and try to kill his family. The same person who made Patton hurt the one he loves!

 

Nico played with his nails, looking rather bored even with a sword being pointed right at him. "I heard what happened with the others. Quiet sickening, isn't it? That they all can be happy? But it was you who sacrificed all day to make sure Logan stayed alive. It was you who made sure they were all okay. And what do they do to show their thanks? They leave you out. That's what. They didn't even say thank you, did they?" he says, carefully stepping closer, eyes fixed on Roman's face. "So, the real question, dear Roman, is this. What do you want?"

 

Roman takes a step back staying on guard. “I want you to leave and never come back!” Roman bites back. “I didn’t do it for praise, I did it because I care for them.”

 

Nico grins. "Ahhh, yes. How noble of you to say. But you and I both know the truth, your majesty. It hurts, doesn't it? To be left out? You put on a chivalrous facade, but deep down, it hurts. You want to be recognized. But they reject you. They scorn you when you make a mistake. They don't appreciate when you serve. They don't appreciate  _you_." Nico whispers into Roman's ear before disappearing. The seed has been planted. His work is done. For now...

 

Roman let’s go of a breath that he didn't know he was holding. His heart racing. _'It's not true, they do care. They do, they just don't always show it. Yeah it just an understanding thing. It doesn't matter that they don't always say it.'_ Roman sighs he was tired all of the sudden. He sinks out of his room and lands on his bed face first on to his pillow. _'They do care'_ he hopes before falling asleep.

...

Nemo wakes next to Patton, feeling an unexplainable sense of dread. He checks to make sure his boyfriend is okay without waking him up. He smiles softly, watching Patton's steady breathing, then holds him close. Still... Something was terribly wrong. He wasn't even sure if it had to do with lies. Usually lies were easy to pinpoint for him, easy to decipher. But this time, he doesn't know where it was coming from, who it was affecting. He doesn't even know if they were lies or not. He's so confused. Everything is so vague. He tries to find them, but the trail just leads him in circles. He lets out a sigh. He'll ask around and talk to the others, see if he can find anything. Right now, there isn't a lot he can do except get well rested. And rest he does. He nuzzles Patton's hair before contently falling back asleep.

...

Roman walked into the dinning room the next morning. He’s the last to arrive as normal. It takes an hour of showering and hair dressing if you want to be fabulous and a prince has got to slay. Patton was giggling sitting in Nemo lap. Logan and Virgil were sitting next to each other like awkward nerds. Roman sees that everyone has a plate of pancakes expect for him. “Patton did you get me a plate?” Patton stop giggles and looked at Roman.

 

“Oh, Roman didn’t see you there buddy. Your plate is in the kitchen. I would get it for you, but I seem to be trap at the moment.” Nemo nuzzles his face into Patton neck and Patton goes back at to giggling and put his attention onto Nemo. Roman tries not to frown.

 

“It’s alright Padre, I’ll get it.” Patton doesn’t look like he listening to him. Roman walks into the kitchen.  

 

 _'No one cares about you,'_ he hears. “Go away.” He mumbles so no one can hear as he grabs the plate.

 

Roman walks back to the into the dinner room to find it empty. “Guys?” Roman looks around then he hears laughter coming from the common room. He puts his plate down and goes to the next room. He finds his family all on the couch laughing watching his favorite movie Tangled. _‘They're watching my favorite movie without me?’_ Roman can’t believe it.

 

Nemo’s heart clenches and it’s suddenly hard to breathe. He doesn’t show it though. He carefully looks at watch of the sides. Virgil and Logan seem fine. Patton’s his pappy self. That just left... Nemo looks up to see Roman standing there, an expression of hurt on his face. “Roman? Would you like to join us?” He asks, hoping he’ll be able to keep an eye on the creative side.

 

Roman put on his smile. "Oh, it's quite alright. I was going to brainstorm today. Thomas needs new video ideas." Roman had to be careful, not to lie. Thankfully that was what he was planning on doing today. "Enjoy the movie" he calmly goes to walk up the stairs.

 

Nemo chews on his lip a bit. “Alright.” He answers, deciding it best to not push anything. “Have fun.” He says, turning back to the movie, but still listening to Roman’s footsteps. He turns to look at the creative side before he disappears. It seems he’s found his target. Now to figure out what’s wrong and how to help...

 

Roman sigh deeply when he got into his room. He then went straight to his pillow and scream into it. When he was done the threw it back on his bed. "Tangled! Tangled of all movies to watch without asking me!" He stomps around his room grabbing his pencil and pad. He still had a job to do no matter how mad and hurt he felt. "Patton couldn't even set my plate. HE ALWAYS SETS MY PLATE."

 

There’s a flash from the mirror that leads to the imagination. A cloaked figure stands nearby, smiling and tapping his fingers together. Oh yes... this was going perfectly. He prepares to play his part. “Oh  _dear_ , Roman! What seems to be troubling you?” Nico asks, looking concerned.

 

"What the hell do you want?" Roman did not have time to deal with the dark side. He had a job to do.

 

Nico sits down, leaning against a tree where he can still see Roman. “I just want to help you ease your mind. You can’t work like this, you know.”

 

Roman snare at him. "Yeah right, and I hate Disney. Why do you care? Just last week you try to kill me!" _'Why am I talking to this guy? How is he here come to think about it?'_

 

Nico frowns. “Contrary to popular belief, I do care about you, Roman. You are important to me and I want to be sure you are being treated fairly. Tell me, have they ever paid attention to you like they did after you were injured?”

 

Roman thought about it before deciding to cover his ears. "Nope I not listening to you. All you do is lie." _'I am not that lonely to need company from this freak of nature. They care, they were just busy. Things will go back to normal soon enough.'_

“Will it though?” Nico asks. “Will things ever be ‘normal’ again? So many things have changed in one week. Things will  _never_  go back to normal. You’ve lost them, Roman. You’ve lost your  _family_.”

 

Roman slams his hand down on his desk. "SHUT UP" _'He’s lying, he’s lying'_ he keeps telling himself.

 

A smirk flashes across Nico’s face, but is gone in an instant before Roman can see it. “You know I’m not.” He says gently. “I am merely saying what you can’t bring yourself to say. The bitter, painful,  _truth_.” He stands and walks closer to the invisible wall. “You. Are. Alone.” He enunciates clearly.

 

Roman sighs in defeat "If you real want to help then leave me alone." He almost pleaded. "I have work to do and you are very distracting."

 

“I may be distracting you from your work but helping you emotionally.” Nico says with a shrug. “Either way, I am here for you. I will listen. You don’t have to be alone when I’m around.”

 

Roman thinks about it for a few seconds then shake his head. _'No, he's the enemy.'_ Roman stands up "If you’re not going to leave then I will." He waits to see if the other will leave first.

 

“Very well.” Nico says with a bow. “I hope to see you soon, Prince Roman.” He says before disappearing.

 

Roman sighs then sits back down at his desk. _'What am I doing? What am I thinking? This is stupid everything is fine.'_ he reinsures to himself. He takes a deep breath and starts writing down some ideas that he had. _'They still care...right?'_ A small, black, yellow, and red snake slither out of the mirror. It quietly crawls up and locks the door before slithering under Roman’s desk, beyond the creative trait’s notice. It strikes, fangs burying themselves through the fabric, into Roman’s leg. Roman jumps from his chair screaming in pain. "MOTHER FUCKER" He looks down to see the snake his eyes widen _'Oh no'_

 

The snake keeps its hold on him as he starts getting lightheaded. He moves to the door, but finds it locked and forgets how to open it. He leans against it, looking around his room. His breathing becomes labored and starts feeling sweaty. He glances at the imagination. _‘Maybe there’s a healer that can help me..._ ’ his cloudy mind thinks. The snake lets go, though he doesn’t notice. Roman stumbles his way into the imagination passing out the second he enters with a thud.

 

A cloaked figure leans over him, smiling wickedly. He runs his scaled hand over Roman’s face, gently cupping his cheek. “You’re mine now.” He whispers to the unconscious side, lifting him up and disappearing with him.


	2. Nicholas Bourbaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "He'll always try to stop me,  
> that Nicholas Bourbaki  
> He's got no friends close but-  
> those who know him most know  
> He goes by Nico, he told me I'm a copy  
> When I'd hear him mock me that's almost stopped me..."
> 
> Same song as the first chapter. ;)
> 
> What? Love TØP? Me? Nooooooooo...
> 
> \- Space_Lover

It was the end of the movie, Patton got up and making his way to the kitchen. He stops when he sees Roman plate on the table. Full of way past cold pancakes. He didn't mean to forget to get his plate, Nemo just pick him up and carry him to the table and started cuddling with him. Patton got that Roman was busy, but it looked like he misses breakfast and it was almost lunch.

 

Virgil walks into the kitchen for a can of soda when he feels a hint of anxiety rolling off of Patton as he walks past. He stops and turns around. “What’s up, Pat?” He asks.

 

"Roman didn't eat breakfast."

 

Virgil follows Patton’s gaze to the plate sitting on the table. “Odd... he loves pancakes... And he didn’t stay to watch Tangled, either...” Virgil thinks, biting his lip.

 

"We should check on him. He wasn't too happy yesterday..." Patton picked up the plate and took it to the kitchen tossing the pancakes in the trash.

 

“What? What happened?” Virgil asks, concerned.

 

Patton put the plate in the sink. "Nothing, he just feels left out. Not having a partner."

 

"O-Oh.” Virgil says. He didn’t even think about that... “Do... do you want me to go talk to him?”

 

Patton got a little worry. "Oh, Virgil it's not your fault, he happy for you and Logan. He happy about me and Nemo." Hoping he doesn't blame himself for Roman being sad.

 

“I know...” Virgil says. He laughs. “He’s been shipping me and Logan for a while, I just... didn’t think this would happen. But there isn’t really much we can do?” He says.

 

Patton looks at the floor "No" He looks back at Virgil “, but we can at least remind him that we care and still love him."

 

Virgil nods. “He’s done a lot for us lately...”

 

Patton nods "Come on lets go check on him." Patton walked out of the kitchen. "Nemo me and Virgil are going to go check on Roman."

 

Nemo nods. “Do you want me to come with you?” He asks.

 

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Patton said as he runs upstairs. Virgil chases after him and Nemo gets up to follow. Patton knocks on his door. "Roman it's us, you want to come down for lunch?" Patton waits for a second but gets no response. "Roman?"

 

Fear starts to flood Virgil as he pushes past, and lands firm knocks on Roman’s door. “Roman!? Roman, are you okay!?” He calls. Nemo feels sick to his stomach the closer he gets to Roman’s room. Virgil tries to open the door, finding it locked from the inside. “ROMAN!” He pulls back and is about to slam into the door when Nemo grabs him and pulls him back.

 

“Wait here,” Nemo says before trying to sink into Roman’s room. He reappears in the same spot, looking around, confused.

 

Patton heart starts racing. He pulls out a Bobby pin "Move" Patton start lock picking the door with proficiency.

 

Virgil gasps at him. “H-how? Do you know that?” He says. Nemo stares in equal shock.

 

Patton only answers with "Not now" as he pushes opens the door and runs in. Logan comes in seconds later coming up after hearing yelling. They all looked around with the same question in their minds _‘Where’s Roman?’_

…

Roman slowly woke up. "Where am I? What happened?"

 

“Shhh... Easy now...” a shadow above him says. “You’re okay now...” the figure runs a hand over Roman’s forehead.

 

Roman leans away from the hand. "Who are you? Where am I?" Roman doesn't like this one bit. He needed to run but his legs aren't working.

 

“Shhh... It’s okay. You’re safe. It’s me. Your friend. I saved you...” Nico says gently.

 

Roman glares at him. "You are not my friend" _'Save me from what? Wait... I got bit by one of Nemo snakes. I must have passed out.'_

 

Nico frowns, looking a bit hurt. “The others left you. They locked you in your room because they didn’t want you around. One of Nemo’s snakes snuck in and bit you. You passed out and I brought you here and gave you an antidote. You could have  _died_. And they couldn’t have cared less...” he says sadly.

 

Roman opens his mouth to speak but closes it. _'My door was locked, but I didn't lock my door and wasn't that the snake that bit Logan? I thought Nemo locked it up. God I could have died, and no one would know!'_

 

“Shh... relax. You’re still fighting off the venom. Rest. Are you hungry?” Nico asks, standing up and walking over to a cabinet. “I will admit, there isn’t much.” He says, opening it and peering in.

 

 _'I did miss breakfast'_ He sighs "I'm a little hungry yes." Roman finally takes a good look around his area. They’re in a small room, carved into the earth with occasional support beams. There’s a small table in the corner, opposite of where he’s lying on a mat. Across from the table is the cabinet where Nico is. The room is dim, lit only by a few candles and oil lamps. Nico comes back with an apple and a glass of water. He sets them down and moves to help Roman sit up. Roman takes a bite of the apple. "Why did you help me?" He asked suspiciously.

 

Nico watches Roman intently. “Because, there was no one else. If I didn’t, you would have died.” He says gently.

 

"Ok but why do you care?" His tone turns to curiosity.

 

Nico sighs and lets his head droop a bit. “I don’t know.” He admits. “I shouldn’t, but I do. You’re different from the others... Just something about you... you’re charming... and... strong. Dedicated. It’s sad the others don’t appreciate that... they don’t know what they’re missing.” He says, offering Roman a shy smile.

 

Roman finishes his apple. "Well thank you, that is kind. I still don't trust you." Roman tried to move his legs to no avail.

 

Nico bites his lip. “Fair enough.” He says, grabbing a blanket and placing it over Roman and taking the apple core.

 

Roman sighs "Well what now? I still can't move my legs. Which is weird because Logan didn't have this problem." 

 

“Perhaps it wasn’t the same snake?” Nico offers, sitting down in front of Roman, poking his leg and looking up to see his reaction. “Can you feel that?”

 

"No"

 

Nico frowns and slowly moves up Roman’s leg. “Tell me when you can feel it.” He says, continuing to poke him.

 

When he gets to his hip "There".

 

"Hmm... Interesting..." Nico says, pulling away and leaning back against the wall.

 

"What?" Roman asked trying to hide his nervous.

 

"Perhaps your legs are paralyzed because the venom was concentrated in your lower region..." he glances up at Roman. "Either way, I don't think it's permanent. It should wear off in a few hours." He drifts off, thinking.

 

Roman groaned "What am I supposed to do until then? I need to get back soon or else the others will get worry."

 

"You are worried about people who are not even worried about you." Nico says, continuing to stare at a wall and not looking at Roman.

 

"They are my family and they do care." Roman sits up tall ready to defend his family honor.

 

Nico looks at him and smiles sadly. "Maybe they did... Once..."

 

"What is with you trying to tell me that they don't care? You don't even know them!"

 

Nico laughs dryly. "Yes. Yes, I do. You forget, I am a part of Nemo. We both know lies. We are cursed with it. I can easily see every lie that's ever been told to or about you, just by looking at you. The truth is Roman, you're too good for them. So, they try to tear you down. And when that doesn't work, they ignore and shun you."

 

"As that is true, Nemo has also said that you lie a lot more than he does. So why should I believe what your telling me?" Roman cross his arms.

 

“You're talking about a liar saying their counterpart lies more than the liar himself." Nico says with a shrug. "Makes perfect sense. Do you know why Nemo was in pain?" he asks, leaning in.

 

"You were hurting him."

 

Nico sighs. "Oh, how wonderful of an actor he is. He played the part well." he says, shaking his head. "No, he was in pain because he couldn't handle all the lies surrounding him. He couldn't handle the responsibility of being Deceit. So, he created me. Things worked for a bit, he lived his normal life, I handled his duties. Then, out of nowhere, he decides he can take it on, on his own. And the moment he is weak and falling apart, I have to swoop in and pick him up, but don't get thanked for it. I try to help but get rejected. So, I understand where you are coming from, Roman. I really do." he says softly, looking Roman in the eyes genuinely.

 

“How does that correlate with wanting to kill us?”

 

"I didn't." Nico states. "Out of the two of us, I am the more logical and organized one. What you saw of 'me' hurting you, wanting to kill you... That was  _him._ That was what he wanted you to see and believe. His mind couldn't handle the stress anymore, so it started tearing itself apart. I tried to help him, but instead he labeled me as the bad guy and made me his enemy."

 

‘ _I’m getting all confused. I want to believe Nemo, but Nico could be right. Not about his family not caring but maybe I’ve been wrong of him. He helped me, fed me, he’s been nice. Ugh I don’t know what to do. I can’t really get up and leave.’_ Roman gets lost in thought.

 

Nico continues. "Since you created my form in the imagination, it remembered me, and I found out I could escape here instead of suffering in Nemo's mind." he explains, watching to see if Roman is following.

 

"That's why Nemo hasn't heard you since.”

 

Nico nods. "While it has been nice to finally be free from his suffocating reign, it's rather lonely here, which is why I've been spending time around the exit to your room."

 

Roman can't believe but he actually feels bad for him! He sighs "Alright I believe you. I'm sorry that that happened. I guess I can give you company every now again."

 

Nico looks up and smiles at him. "Really?" he asks excitedly.

 

"As long as you don't cause trouble I don't see why not. Though if you do I will strike you down." He watched his reaction not sure how to feel about seeing this darker side being so happy.

 

Nico laughs. "I would expect nothing less from a courageous prince like you. Though I can assure you, you will feel no need for that." he says genuinely.

 

Roman finally let himself relaxed. “Well good. Maybe after some time we can make a friendship Nico.”

 

"I'd like that." Nico says with a smile. "Well... I'll let you rest then. If you need me, just call." he says, getting up to leave.

 

"Nico" Roman called out.

 

"Yes?" he looks at Roman questioningly.

 

"Thanks for saving me."

 

Nico nods and bows. "Of course, your majesty." he says in a meaningful way. Not a hint of sarcasm unlike like when Virgil calls him that. Nico turns and leaves the room, waiting until he's a safe distance away to let his mask fall as a wicked smirk paints his face. Oh, this was too much fun! Step 1 was complete... Now he just needed Roman to grow closer to him.


	3. Omission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “We're surrounded... and we're hounded.  
> There's no "above", or "under", or "around" it.  
> For "above" is blind belief... and "under" is sword to sleeve,  
> And "around" is scientific miracle, let's pick "above" and see-  
> For if and when we go "above", the question still remains,  
> Are we still in love and is it possible we feel the same?  
> And that's when going "under" starts to take my wonder,  
> But until that time, I'll try to sing this..."
> 
> \- Space_Lover

After a few hours, Nico comes back, finding Roman asleep. "Wake up," he says softly, gently shaking the slumbering side.

 

Roman slowly woke up. “Hmm” He sees Nico “Oh hey, what time is it?”

 

"Almost 9 pm." Nico says, gazing at Roman gently. "How are your legs?" he moves his hand down to Roman's leg and taps it.

 

"I can feel them again" He goes and bend his legs "Yup, they work" He stands up.

 

Nico nods and helps to hold Roman steady. "Good. Let's get you back then." he says, walking towards the door before pausing and turning around. "One thing though..." he starts.

 

"Yes?" He raises his eyebrow.

 

"It may be easier to avoid mentioning me. Or the snake. For sake of avoiding concern and intrusive questioning." he says cautiously. "You were in the imagination. That isn't a lie."

 

"For the whole day without telling them? I wouldn't be surprise if they went out looking for me."

 

Nico nods. "You simply forgot and then lost tract of time. Also, not a lie." he says matter-of-factly.

 

"Alright, well I'll see you around" Roman waves and sinks out back into his room.

 

Virgil sits on Roman's bed, holding one of the creative side's sword shaped pens. Eye shadow has run down his face from crying. He hadn't meant to make Roman feel left out or rejected. He just hopes it's not too late to say sorry. He hears the whoosh of a side rising up and sighs, expecting it to be his boyfriend trying to get him to leave and rest. Virgil sighs and lifts his head. "No, Logan. For the last time I'm not- ROMAN!" Virgil screeches before tackling Roman into a hug. "IWASSOWORRIEDABOUTYOUWEALLWEREWHEREWEREYOUAREYOUOKAY!?"

 

"Woah Virgil calm down I can't understand you" Roman returns the hug. _'See they do care. Oh god Virgil is going to kill me.'_

 

Virgil hugs Roman tightly and starts crying again, smearing Roman's white suit with a bit of Smokey eyeshadow. "LOGAN! PATT! NEMO!" Virgil scream-cries. Nemo comes rushing in behind Logan and Patton.

 

"Roman thank goodness you’re alright. What happened? Where did you go?" Patton said joining the hug.

 

"We couldn't sink into your room or get into the imagination. We thought something terrible happened." Logan added, he to join the hug. He not much a hugger but there are exceptions. This was one of them. Even Nemo joins in on the hug, senses tuned for detecting any lies or anything that would be harmful to his family. He rubs Virgil's back as the emo trait continues crying and clutching Roman's shirt. 

 

"I'm sorry!" Virgil sobs. "I didn't mean to make you feel like this! I didn't mean to push you away! I didn’t mean to make you feel left out! I didn't- I didn't mean!" he gasps for air.

 

"Virgil what are you talking about?" Roman could tell Virgil was a complete mess and that he was blaming himself for his absence.

 

Virgil gasps and buries his face into Roman's chest. "My- fault." he mutters.

 

Nemo sighs. "Virgil... We've been over this..."

 

Virgil mumbles, "I know," still not letting go of the fanciful side.

 

Nemo shakes his head and steps back. "What  _did_  happen, Roman?" he asks like a parent after their teen comes home late. Patton must be rubbing off on him...

 

It's only now that Roman notices the differences between Nemo and Nico. Where only the top of Nemo's hands has scales, Nico's hands are engulfed in them. Nico's whole neck is covered in scales while only half of Nemo's face displays them. Both of Nico's eyes are snake like and blood red, compared to Nemo's one brown human eye and yellow snake eye. Nico's scales are also a darker shade of green, close to ebony. A stark contrast to Nemo's light green ones. Roman feels very guilty. He really didn't mean to scare them like this. Not that he had a choice but still. He squeezes the crying side. "Virgil it's not your fault. It's no one fault. I was just in the imagination and I fell asleep losing track of time. I'm really sorry everyone, I should have come back sooner."

 

Virgil sniffs and nods. Nemo's expression softens, not sensing anything off. "It's okay." he says. "I know sometimes we need time to ourselves. Just next time let us know if you're not sure exactly when you'll be back?" he offers.

 

“Will do my scaly friend." Roman pets Virgil hair trying to calm him down. "How about we watch a movie and forget that this ever happened?" Roman offered.

 

Virgil nods against Roman. "T-that sounds nice..." he weakly says.

 

He was happy to see his family caring about him. Virgil must have waited for hours in his room...the door was locked. "Uh guys how did you get into my room?" Logan looked over to Patton.

 

Patton got a little sheepish. "I may in panic broke into your room." He gives a nervous smile. Roman looks surprising at him.

 

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." Nemo says unimpressed, raising a brow at Patton. Nemo thinks for a moment, then looks back at Roman. "Why was your room and the imagination locked in the first place?" He asks, trying to hide his suspicion.

 

Roman looked a Nemo. "I actually don't know. I didn't even know you could lock the imagination." Roman was getting confused. He knows he didn't lock his door, yet it was. Nico said that they lock him in but that doesn't make sense because if they did they would ask about it.

 

"M-Maybe you accidentally locked it? Like, you wanted to be alone... So, your room locked itself? Mine does that sometimes..." Virgil questions.

 

Nemo nods. "That would make sense..."

 

"Perhaps so" Roman looks down at Virgil. "Are you ever going to let go of me Jack Clingyllington?" Roman jokingly asked. Not that he didn't like the affection.

 

"No." Virgil says jokingly, hugging him tighter like a koala. 

 

Roman laughed "Alright well you asked for this." Roman pick Virgil up off the ground and starts walking. Virgil screeches and laughs.

 

"What movie do you want to watch?" Nemo asks.

 

"Let's go watch Princess and the frog!" Roman yells back, Patton follows behind giggling. Logan grab onto Nemo before he could leave the room. He was frowning.

 

"I know." Nemo says. "Something's off." He closes to glares after the party.

 

"I've been analyzing him and something off. For someone who spent the whole day in the imagination he sure didn't have a lot to say about it. Roman wouldn't give up a chance to talk about his adventures."

 

Nemo nods. "We'll keep an eye on him. I woke up last night sensing a storm of lies, but I couldn't figure out where they were coming from or who they were affecting. They were just... there. Then again... He did say he slept most of the time, which is also unusual given Roman hates sleep when he could be doing things..."

 

"That's another think. Why sleep in the imagination? If he was tired why didn't he just come back? He’s hiding something, and I mean more than his feelings." Logan had a sense of worry and determination.

 

Nemo nods. "Yet I can't sense any lies from him when he speaks..." he trails off in thought.

 

"He's being vague. I don't doubt that is what happened, but we don't know why. Why did he go to the imagination in the first place? I thought he was brainstorming today." 

 

"HEY, ARE YOU TWO COMING?" Roman yells from down stairs.

 

"ON OUR WAY!" Nemo quickly shouts back, then turns to Logan. "For now, keep this between us. Patton and Virgil will only let him on to our suspicion..." Logan nods his head then leaves the room. As they make their way down stairs. 

 

"You can lock pick!?" Roman asked Patton in surprised. Patton nervously smiles at him.

 

"I'm the dad I have to be able to get into your rooms in emergency." _'It totally doesn't have to do with my fear of being locked in a room by myself.'_

 

Nemo smiles and hugs Patton from behind, kissing his check. "Don't worry. If that happened, I'd find you and get you out." he says reassuringly. 

 

Patton smiles and hugs Nemo back. "Thanks Mo" Roman sits on the couch. Logan sits next to him.

 

Virgil has the movies spread out on the floor, trying to find the one Roman wants. He glances up and smiles and Nemo and Patton. "How's it coming Virgil?" Roman asked.

 

Virgil holds up a DVD triumphantly. "Found it!" He says, putting it in and putting the other DVDs away. Nemo gently pulls Patton onto his lap and purrs, holding him close. He loves Patton so much, he felt like his heart was going to burst. Virgil sits down beside Logan and curls up in the logical trait's lap happily. Roman saw all of his family happy in the embrace of their boyfriends. He tries to bury his jealousy and focus on the movie.

 

"Lo Lo?" Virgil questions.

 

Logan looks at Virgil. "Yes, my love?"

 

Virgil smiles at him with puppy eyes. "Popcorn? Plweeeeeeaaassssseee?"

 

Logan kisses his forehead. "Alright" Logan gets up and goes to the kitchen to make popcorn.

 

"Thanks, Lo!" Virgil says, curling up and turning back to the movie. Logan comes back with the popcorn, gives some to everyone and receiving a ‘thank you’ from each.

 

Logan looks over to Roman ever now again looking for anything that can be out of place. After his 5th look he notice that Roman has two small holes at the bottom of his pant leg. He notes it and continues watching the movie. The rest of the movie went smoothly except for the occasional doubts creeping into Roman's mind and the intermittent glances from Logan and Nemo. Roman continued to stuff the thoughts down, too tired to try to deal with them. When the movie ends he thanks everyone and turns in for the night, heading to his room. As soon as he steps through the door, all the thoughts, doubts and fears come flooding out. He bites his lip, collapsing into his bed and throwing a pillow over his head, but it doesn't block out the storm inside him. He can't escape it. He can't fight it. He can only listen as they continue to surround him, making him question everything, even himself. He eventually drifts off as the voices continue to whisper to him.

...

Logan writes down notes of Roman behavior this night.

-Roman feels lonely for not having a partner.  
-Roman spent the day in the imagination even though he said he said he was going to brainstorm.  
-Roman didn't tell us what he did while there.  
-Roman wasn't lying but he is being vague.  
-Roman didn't even know that his door was lock and was confused about the imagination was lock.  
-Roman has two small holes in his right pant leg. (Maybe he got into a fight?)

 

"Lie of omission." Nemo says, appearing from out of nowhere.

 

Logan jumps "E=MC Scare" He takes a deep breath. “Nemo don't scare me like that.”

 

Nemo chuckles. "Sorry," he says before pointing to the note of Roman being vague over Logan's shoulder. "Lie of omission." He repeats. "My only weakness when sensing lies. The best lies always have a hint of truth to them, making them difficult to recognize and decipher."

 

Logan nods "He’s hiding something, but I don't know what. I'm worry, I have a bad feeling about this." He looks back at his list.

 

Nemo nods, putting a hand on Logan's shoulder. "We'll figure it out. Don't worry." He says. He swears he hears someone laughing darkly. He turns around but there's no one there. ' _Odd...'_ he thinks. "Well, we should get some rest. Keep collecting notes and we'll talk more later." He says, making his way to the door. "Goodnight, Logan."

 

Logan closes his book "Goodnight Nemo"


	4. Field Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Loving what I'm tasting!  
> Venom on my tongue...  
> Dependent at times.  
> Poisonous vibrations!  
> Help my body run,  
> I'm running for my li-i-i-i-ife...  
> Ya, I'm running for my li-i-i-i-ife..."
> 
> \- Space_Lover

"Roman. Roman, wake up!"

 

Roman wakes up and sits up from his bed. "Wha?"

 

"Finally! Come here! There's something I need you to see!" Nico says, standing up from leaning against a tree on the other side of the mirror.

 

Roman to the mirror "What is it?"

 

"I can't explain it, silly! It'll ruin the surprise!" Nico says childishly.

 

Roman relaxes a bit. "Oh, alright let me get dress though, these clothes stink." Roman goes putting on a new set of clothes then goes through the mirror. "Alright what is it?"

 

"This way!" Nico says, grabbing Roman's hand and pulling him along into the forest.

 

Roman lets himself get drag and laughs "Well someone is happy."

 

Nico smiles as they make their way through the forest to a cave entrance. He lets go of Roman's hand and races in. "Come on!" He calls back.

 

"Hold on I just woke up!" Roman runs in.

 

Nico keeps running until he stops in front of an underground lake with a waterfall flowing down from a crack in the ceiling. He water seems to glow and reflects off the cave walls. A few clouds of steam flew over the lake. He looks back at Roman with a big smile. “Do you like it?”

 

Roman looks on with awe "Wow this is beautiful Nico."

 

Nico bends down behind a rock and pulls out a basket. "I brought breakfast." He says, setting it down next to the shoreline and removing his socks and shoes. He rolls up his pants a bit, then sits down, feet sitting in the water just above his ankle. He gestures for Roman to sit next to him as he begins rummaging through the basket.

 

Roman smiles and sits next to Nico. "How long have you been planning this?" Roman joked.

 

Nico laughs. "Since you left last night." He says, handing Roman a sandwich and an apple.

 

Roman takes the food. "Well thank you. This is nice, the imagination can be very pretty." He looks at the scenery.

 

Nico nods looking down at the water. “So can you...” he mumbles.

 

Roman looks over to Nico. "Sorry what was that?"

 

Nico sharply looks up. “Hmm? Oh, nothing.” He says, looking away to examine some crystals next to him.

 

"Come on you can tell me. We're trying to build trust remember." Roman says in a cherrytone.

 

Nico chuckles nervously. “Well... umm... I... admire you... Roman.” He says, looking at him from the corner of his eye.

 

Roman eyes widen "Oh... oh Nico I'm flatter but I've just met you. I don't even know if I can trust you." He felt so conflicted which made him confuse. His whole view of him as change so suddenly and he doesn't know how to feel about it.

 

Nico nods and looks away. “I know... That’s why I didn’t want to tell you... I don't deserve your trust. Not so soon after what’s happened...” he says quietly.

 

Roman puts a hand on his shoulder. "Trust is built over time, but I believe you can earn it. You sure have shown that you care a lot yesterday."

 

Nico nods slowly. “I do care about you, Roman. A lot. Even if you don’t like me, I’ll still care for you.” He says, looking up at him with hope filled, red snake eyes.

 

Roman smile at him warmly. He then opens him arms. "Do you want a hug?"

 

Nico gaps at him, actually surprised. “S-sure?” He scoots closer and leans into Roman.

 

Roman raps his arms around him and gives him a strong hug. Nico sighs and relaxes slightly in his embrace. "What time is it anyway? I forgot to check before I left."

 

“Around 10am... you slept in.” He says.

 

Roman pulled out "10! I miss family breakfast again and after yesterday. I need to get going." Roman is in a hurry, he stands up dragging Nico up with him.

 

Nico frowns lightly. “Will you come back?” He asks sadly.

 

"I'll try" and without think Roman pecks him on the check and sinks out.

 

Nico stutters, feeling his face flush, not expecting the action. He stares at the spot where Roman once stood, then smirks. Things were going better than he first thought. He gathers his things and leaves the cave.

 

Roman sinks into his room and his actions finally caught up to him. "WHY DID I DO THAT!?" Roman takes a moment to collect himself. "Everything is fine. Just play it off, it doesn't mean anything." After his heart stop rushing he leaves his room and goes down stairs.

 

Nemo hears footsteps enter the commons. He rolls out from under the couch, hair disheveled. “Hey, Roman.” He says, looking up the best he can.

 

"What happened to you?" He looks him up and down.

 

Nemo laughs nervously. “Heh... well... you see...” Suddenly Equate sticks his head out of the couch, bleeping Nemo, before disappearing.

 

Nemo hisses. “GET BACK HERE, YOU INFURIATING INTELLIGENT NOODLE!” He shouts, diving back under the couch, huffs and ‘ow’ being heard.

 

Roman laughs "You need help there finding Nemo?" As he comes around the couch.

 

A hiss sounds from under the couch as the snake slithers away. Nemo grunts and squirms after it, only for his foot to get caught. “GET BACK HERE!”

 

Roman laughs some more. Then goes after the snake. "Don't worry I shall catch this scaly fiend!" Nemo gets his foot free and follows after Roman, out of breath. The snake slithers into the kitchen, disappearing. Roman looks around. "Where did he go?" Nemo tastes the air. He bends down and opens a cabinet, the snake leaping out and making a break for it.Roman dives and grabs the snake before it can get away. "HA gotcha!"

 

Nemo smiles and takes the snake from him. “Thanks.” He says, holding it as it squirms.

 

"Why were you chasing him?" Roman asked dusting himself off.

 

“I was trying to give him a bath.” Nemo laughs. He pets Equate to calm the angered noodle down. He thinks for a moment. “You missed breakfast again.” He states.

 

"Sorry, I was in the imagination again. There was this beautiful waterfall in a cave that was breathtaking. I lost track of time again. I hope I didn't worry you all too much." Roman said grabbing an apple out of the fruit bowl.

 

Nemo raises a brow then smirks. “Well, I’ll let Patton know. Perhaps you should get a watch?” He says sarcastically.

 

Roman laughs "That not a bad idea." Roman flicks his hand and a red and gold watch is now around his wrist. "Well if you need me I'll be in the imagination. Have fun washing your snake." Roman turns to leave.

 

Nemo laughs. “Thanks.” He says, watching Roman carefully as he leaves. He makes a note to check on him later.

 

Roman makes it back to his room and back into the imagination. "Nico? I'm back."

 

Nico appears with a dramatic swoop of his cloak. “Roman!” He says, running to hug him.

 

Roman hugs him back. "Sorry about that. We should be good for a few hours. I'll have to leave for dinner."

 

Nico nods. “That’s okay! Let’s go!” He says, taking Roman’s hand. “What do you want to do?” He asks as they walk further through the woods.

 

“Hmm have you ever fought a dragon witch?” Roman asks with a smirk. He can go with saving the day right now and having a partner to have his back for once could be fun.

 

Nico smirks at Roman. “Against a dashing prince like you? She doesn’t stand a chance.”

 

"Let's go" Roman starts leading holding onto Nico hand. They spent the second 2 hours on a quest to stop the dragon witch. They make it to the climax battle against the dragon witch herself. "Nico on your left!" Roman called out as he watches the witch's tail swing towards the snake side.

 

Nico ducks and rolls away. “Thanks!” He summons a thin sword with a rope on the end. He holds the end of the rope and expertly starts to spin it, the speed causing the blade to become invisible. He whistles, catching the dragon witch’s attention. She opens her jaws to swallow him as the ‘invisible’ blade leaves a streak along her muzzle. She makes a sound somewhere between a hiss and roar. Nico looks over at Roman. “ROMAN! BEHIND YOU!” He calls as a wing flies towards the prince. Roman turns his head just in time to get a face full of wing throwing him backwards. “ROMAN!” Nico screams, sliding under the dragon witch and running to him. “Roman!” He repeats, grabbing Roman’s shoulder and turning him over. “Are you okay?”

 

He groans then smirks "All part of the plan" Roman gets up and point to his sword that was now stuck in the dragon's wing.

 

Nico looks in shock then smirks. “Clever...” he says, looking at Roman and raising a brow. “Now what?”

 

"Distract her!" Roman runs towards the beast.

 

Nico whistles and flaps his arms. “HEY! OVER HERE!” He yells.

 

The dragon looks over to Nico getting ready to breath fire. Roman climbs to the second floor and jumps grabbing onto his sword on the dragon wing. His force pulls it down causing the dragon to raise it head showing her neck, she breath fire upwards. "NOW AIM FOR THE NECK!" Nico races forward, gracefully spinning his blade and running it across the dragon witch’s neck, stopping the blade’s momentum mid-flight with ease. Roman let’s go of his sword rolling onto the ground. The dragon witch roar pain before turning to dust. Soon the dragon is gone. "WE DID IT!" Roman yelled.

 

Nico's sword vanishes as he laughs and shouts a victory cry. He runs up and hugs Roman, Roman laughs as he hugs him back. Nico pecking Roman cheek. "I knew you would succeed." he says, resting his head on Roman's shoulder and gazing at his face.

 

Roman blushes he opens his mouth to speak when he hears a beeping. He looks at his watch. He set a timer, so he wouldn’t miss dinner. “I got to go” He lets go of Nico.

 

Nico sighs and nods. "You will be back tonight, right?" he asks.

 

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world! Now that we defeat the dragon witch the kingdom will throw us a party." Roman gives him a smile.

 

Nico smiles back. "Well, dress well for the occasion," he says, gesturing to Roman's blood-stained shirt. "I'll have a surprise for you..." he says with a wink before disappearing with a swipe of his cloak. Roman chuckles then sink out back to his room. He then washes up for dinner.


	5. Rebel Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hide you in my coatpocket,  
> Where I kept my rebel red.  
> I felt I was invincible,  
> You wrapped around my head.  
> Now different lives I lead,  
> My body lives on lead.  
> The last two lines may read,  
> Incorrect until said."
> 
> \- Space_Lover

Roman finished washing up and head down stairs for dinner. "Greetings my friends I have arrive!"

 

Virgil glances up. "Oh. You made it!" Nemo nods his greeting, busy helping Patton set the table.

  

Roman sit down in his seat. "Yes, I did. What are we having?"

 

Logan writes something down in his note book. Patton comes out of the kitchen with a big smile on his face. "Roman good to see you. We are having mashed potatoes and chicken with green beans." He puts the pot of potatoes on the table.

 

"That sounds amazing Patton." Roman smiles at him.

 

Nemo brings the green beans over, sets it down and grabs one. "Shhh..." he winks before sticking it in his mouth, glancing at Logan's notebook then up at Logan questioningly. Virgil continues doing whatever he's doing on his phone.

 

“Just working on a side project” Logan answers putting his book away. ‘ _I’m keeping an eye on Roman and writing down his behavior’_

 

Patton sits down. “What you been up too Roman? You’ve been gone all day in the imagination again.” Patton asked serving himself food.

 

“Oh, I went on an epic quest and defeated the dragon witch!” Roman proclaim in his dramatic manner.

 

Nemo nods at Logan. He smiles at Roman's declaration. "I'm sure it was quite a scene- Virgil! Put your phone away! We're having dinner!"

 

"But Logan gets to have his notebook?" Virgil complains.

 

"That's different," Nemo says, crossing his arms and adopting Patton's 'dad look'. Nemo and Virgil have a staring contest for a while until Virgil sighs. 

 

"Fiiiiiiiine." he says, turning off his phone and sticking it in his hoodie pocket. Satisfied, Nemo sits down as well.

 

Roman looks at the two of them and smirks. “So, Patton’s the dad, right?”

 

Logan raises an eyebrow. “Yes, that is accurate”

 

“And Virgil is his ‘kiddo’?” Roman added

 

“That’s right!” Patton answers.

 

“So now that Patton is dating Nemo does that mean that he is also Virgil dad?” Roman smirks looking for the reactions.

 

Nemo stares at Roman for a moment before turning and smirking at Virgil. Virgil groans and pulls his hood over his head. "Noooooooooooooooooooooo." he moans.

 

Everyone starts laughing. When it calmed down. “So, Virgil who is your favorite dad?” Roman mocked.

 

"Patton." he mumbles, smirking at Nemo. Nemo nearly chokes on his chicken and lets out some offended danger noodle noises.

 

Patton hugs Virgil “Aww thanks kiddo, I’ll always be your number one dad!”

 

Nemo is torn between Virgil being annoying and Patton being adorable. Virgil notices and bleeps him. Nemo hisses and grabs a green bean, tossing it at Virgil. Virgil recoils and hisses back. Nemo hisses louder. Virgil hisses longer. Nemo hisses louder and longer. Virgil takes a dramatic inhale and goes to hiss but coughs, turning away from the table and covering his mouth in his arm. Nemo smiles in triumph as Virgil glares at him past the pain.

 

Roman laughs at Virgil while Patton rubs circles into Virgil back. Logan rolls his eyes. “Honestly you two are not animals.”

 

Nemo gives him a testing brow raise. "Falsehood." he simply states and waits for Logan to figure out what he means.

 

“I am aware that you are part snake, but you are mostly human.” Logan was going to continue but notes to himself that his next comment could come off as rude and decide against it. “My point is too act like mature adults, that don’t get into actual hissing fights.”

 

Nemo thinks for a moment then looks at Logan daringly. He turns to Virgil and bleeps him. Virgil narrows his eyes, barring his teeth and bleeps back. Nemo bleeps and flicks his tongue. Virgil grabs a green bean and throws it at Nemo, who simple catches it in his mouth and bleeps Virgil with it before eating it. Virgil throws his hands up. "That's it! I can't!" he scoots his chair back, mock leaving. Nemo cackles.

 

“Virgil come back!” Patton wined.

 

“I’ll go get him” Logan said as he gets up from his chair and follows where Virgil went. Roman finally stop laughing.

 

“That was funny.” Roman continues to eat the small food that he had on his plate.

 

Nemo smiles and nods. "I'm glad you're feeling better." he says. "We were getting worried about you... You just haven't been acting like yourself lately..."

 

“I’m sorry that I worry you all. I am feeling a lot better.”

 

“Well I’m glad.” Patton looks at his plate “Roman are you not hungry?”

 

“Hmm? Oh, no it’s not that Padre. You see the kingdom is throwing me a party for defeating the dragon witch. I plan on going back for it after dinner.” Patton frowns.

 

“I was actually planning a family game night.”

 

“That sounds wonderful Patton, but a prince should go to his party. It would be rude otherwise.” Roman finished his plate. “You did a great job on the food by the way.”

 

Patton was still upset up he put on a smile. "Oh alright, I guess that makes sense."

 

Nemo bites his lip. "Have fun." he says as Roman leaves, then moves to comfort Patton. "He didn't mean it like that." Nemo says.

 

“Do you think he is spending so much time in the imagination because he doesn’t like being around us?” Patton asked hoping for it to be false.

 

Nemo stays silent for a bit. "I... Think it may be that he feels lonely... That even when we do hang out... He still feels left out. And there isn't a lot we can do if that's the case. That's a mental battle he has to fight for himself." Nemo says carefully.

 

Patton sighs and leans on Nemo not saying anything. Logan and a calm but still grumpy Virgil come back in. "Where Roman?" Logan asked as he looks around.

 

"Imagination." Nemo simply states, stroking Patton's hair. "Said his kingdom was throwing a party for him."

 

Virgil looks at Roman's empty seat. "Oh..." he says.

 

Nemo sighs. "It's no one's fault. Roman's just being Roman. He'll hang out with us more eventually. Right now, he just wants to escape for a bit." Nemo says, glancing at Logan, pleading for him to not say anything else.

 

Logan writes down more notes then closes his book. "Alright, if we are done with dinner; how about we clean up and start family game night." 

 

Roman walked into his room. He searches through his clothes finding something nice to wear. Then a thought came to him. _'Am I going on a date?'_ he feels himself blushing but ignores it. _'It’s not a date don't be silly. It's just a party. You've been to hundreds this one is no different.'_ Roman still wanted to look good. He picks a nice prince outfit and was on have way.

 

Nico is quick to appear in front of Roman in a jet-black jodhpur suit with blood red trim and buttons, wearing white gloves. He isn't wearing his cloak or hat, showing off his slicked back, almost ebony colored hair. He bows low. "Your majesty." he says with a grand tone.

 

Roman bows back. "Sir Nico" he smirks "We better hurry don't want to be late. You look great by the way."

 

Nico smirks as he feels heat rise up his neck. "As do you." he says, taking Roman's hand and leading him to an awaiting carriage.

 

"So, what's this big surprise for the second time to day?" Roman knowing, he not going toget the answer he wants.

 

Nico chuckles. "You'll see… " he says, holding open the door.

 

The carriage ride there peaceful and relatively quiet, save for Nico pointing out different places he's found and wants to take Roman to. For once, he actually looks happy, as if Roman's presence helps put him at ease. When they get there, Nico gets out and opens the door for Roman, bowing as the guests and citizens follow suit. He gently takes Roman's hand so as not to lose him. Talk quickly spreads of a new man with Roman, not one of the four sides he usually brought on his quest, (as Nemo usually didn't come). Some of the younger citizens began a quest to discover the man's name and ship them. Nico stays close to Roman as the prince talks with his guests and introduces Nico, to which he politely bows, not bothering to remember their names.

 

"Romico!" someone shouts. "Romico!" more people shout. Nico turns and pretends to hide his blush against Roman's chest when in reality he's hiding a smirk at Roman's predicament.

 

Roman laugh trying hard not to blush. "My good citizen, I hate to break it to ya, but we are not dating." Roman expected his people to ship them. It makes sense, what doesn't make sense though is that Roman likes it. After more talking and some small dancing Roman takes Nico hand. "This time you follow me" he smirks. He guides him through the castle and stops at a set of doors. Roman smiles as he let's go of Nico hand. "This is my favorite place in the whole castle." Roman push opens the doors revealing a giant garden full of colorful flowers and butterfly and a great view of the night sky. Roman looks for Nico reaction smiling even bigger. "Do you like it?"

 

Nico gasps, mouth hanging open at the sight. He surely did not expect this! He looks around, eyes taking everything in. He takes off his gloves and runs his scaled hand along the petals of some of the flowers. He turns back to Roman, moonlight glowing behind him. "It's beautiful..." he whispers, eyes shining with admiration.

 

"I’m glad you like it. I spent years making it. Virgil made fun of me when he found my collection of flower and garden magazines, but it was worth it." Roman sits down on a bench looking at his masterpiece.

 

Nico sighs and sits down next to Roman, leaning his head on Roman's shoulder. "Why can't he just appreciate your passions for once?" he half-asks himself.

 

Roman wraps his arm around Nico and laughs "It's not like that. We tease each other. He doesn't mean it to be mean."

 

"I know, but it still leaves it's mark. Trust me... I know..." He says. "Honestly, Roman. I appreciate your company. I hate when I see when the others don't." He says, drifting off. "Do you have to go back?" He asks quietly. "Can't you stay for the night?"

 

Roman thinks about it for a minute he didn't have any plans tonight except for this. As long as he back before breakfast he doesn't see why not. "I guess I could stay here for the night. I'll have to leave in the morning though. He doesn't show it, but I upset Patton when I didn't stay for family game night."

 

Nico nods. "Are you sure going back is going to help anything? Surely, they're all upset and protective over Patton since you hurt him. In the morning the bitterness will still be there, and perhaps be even worse..."

 

Roman thinks about it. _'I didn't hurt him that badly. They shouldn't be too angry with me.'_ "I'm sure, it's not like I hit him or anything." Roman watches a butterfly fly by.

 

Nico bites his lip and sighs. "If you say so." He puts his hand over Roman's and intertwines their fingers. "I love you, Roman..." he says quietly. "I know you said we should take it slow, but I can't help these feelings I have for you and they just keep growing stronger every time I look at you." He rests his chin on Roman's shoulder, gazing into his eyes.

 

Roman smirks at him. "Well I guess you can't help it, I am awesome." Roman stands up and looks at Nico with his hand out. "Come on let’s dance."

 

Nico laughs. He takes Roman's hand as his breathing quickens, eyes fixated on Roman. Roman pulls him in close as they start to slow dance around the garden as soft music plays in the background. The butterflies fly around then to the music staying just far away to not run into them. Nico sighs and leans his head against Roman's chest, listening to his strong, steady heartbeat and following his lead. He carefully hides the smirk forming on his lips.  _So close..._  he thinks. He pulls back, holding on to only one of Roman's hands. He spins himself, then Roman, then draws them back together.

 

They dance like that for a go 30 minutes before Roman gets tried and leads them back to the bench to rest. "That was fun. You’re a good dancer Nico."

 

"So are you." Nico says, smiling at him, panting lightly trying to get his breath back. He reaches into his pocket. "The surprise I told you about earlier?" he asks.

 

"Yeah?" Roman raises his eyebrow completely forgetting about it until now.

 

Nico holds up a bronze necklace with a sunflower charm. In the center of the charm is a dark, red ruby. It catches the moonlight just right and seems to glow. "I made this for you." He says, undoing the clasp, putting it around Roman's neck, and clicking the links back together. He sits back, admiring the sight.

 

Roman has his mouth open wide. "Nico, it's beautiful. I'm honored" Roman looks at the necklace amaze about how well made it is.

 

Nico smiles. “Thank you. I’m glad you like it.” He smirks and reaches up, brushing a leaf out of Roman’s hair. His hand trails down the prince’s face, coming to rest on his cheek bone. “I think it compliments your handsome figure well.” He says softly, somehow having moved closer without Roman noticing.

 

"Why thank you, it's about time someone appreciates my beauty. I am the prettiest side after all."

 

Nico grins. “Yes, you are...” he stays there a moment, running his thumb up and down Roman’s cheek. “Can I-“ he hesitates, looking down and dropping his hand. He glances back up shyly. “May I kiss you?”

 

Roman face goes red and his heart starts pounding. _'I don't know if I'm ready for that.'_ "Sure" he says uneasy. Nico slowly brings one of his hands up and places it behind Roman’s head. He places his other one on Roman’s cheek, slowly and carefully bringing their faces closer. He closes his eyes as their lips brush together. Roman relaxed as they kiss. He like it, he really did. He wrapped his arms around Nico and hold him close.

 

Nico hums and pulls away a bit. He leans his forehead against Roman’s, breathing deeply. “That was nice.” He says after some time.

 

Roman breath deeply "Yeah, for a snake you’re not half bad" Roman jokes with a smirk on his face.

 

Nico snorts and laughs. “Perhaps I could use some more practice?” He says, raising a brow.

 

Roman gives him a "I see what you’re doing" face and leans in to kiss him again. Roman can't believe it but he actually falling for Nico. He thinks back on all the nice things he did for him. Saving him from poison, show him the waterfall, encouraging him. It was nice hanging out with him. Nico hums contently, practically sitting in Roman’s lap by now. He smiles against the kiss. Everything was going according to plan... Roman pulls away and looks at his watch. "It's getting late, we should go to bed."

 

Nico nods and stands. “Where are we staying?”

 

Roman laughs " _I'M_ going to my room, you can sleep in the guest room. I'm not ready for us to start sleeping together."

 

Nico laughs. “Your wish is my command.” He says. “See you tomorrow, Roman.” He winks before disappearing with a swish of his cloak. Roman sinks out to his room real quick so he can change into his favorite PJ and then goes to his diary and writes tonight in events in it. Once he was happy with that he went back using the mirror to send him straight to his castle bedroom.

 ...

He walks in the shadows, avoiding the castle guards with ease. He makes his way to an elaborately decorated door, opening it quietly as he looks around. He quickly slips in and slowly shuts it. He looks back to the bed where the prince lays. A smirk tugs at his lips as he quietly strides over. He carefully places his scaled hand on the royal’s face as the ruby from the prince’s necklace begins to glow an eerie red. The prince’s face twists into one of discomfort. The figure removes his hand and the ruby ceases to glow. He leans down over the prince’s body. “Sweet dreams, Roman.” With a swoosh, the figure is gone.

...

Roman bounds down the stairs, still coming down from his excitement last night. What a beautiful evening it had been! “Good morning, my fellow sides!” He announces, reaching the bottom of the steps. He’s only met with frowns. ' _Strange... what did I do?'_ “Is something wrong?” He asks, face falling.

 

“You missed family game night.” Virgil says with a tone of a growl, not looking up from his phone. 

 

“Oh, I am truly sorry. A prince must attend his party though- “

 

Nemo, who has been glaring daggers into Roman, suddenly stands up, “I know you’re hiding something... or some _one._ ” Nemo practically seethes. “Whoever they are, they will not take you from us. Whoever they are, you are to stop seeing them. Is. That. Clear?” Patton continues looking down and fidgeting with his cardigan. Logan simply stands and glares at Roman. Roman stands back a bit from the deceptive side. Surely, he couldn’t know about- “Nico.” Nemo says with a dry laugh. “Oh, Roman. Of anyone you could have fallen for, you fell for  _him_? You’ve betrayed your family by gracing his presence. You choose  _him_  over  _us_.” He says, stepping closer, backing Roman into the corner.

 

“I- It wasn’t! I didn’t mean-!”

 

A flick of Nemo’s wrist has Roman’s hand over his own mouth. Roman stares in terror as Nemo’s eyes blaze with fury. “You really thought you could trust him? That he actually loves you?” Nemo says, grabbing Roman’s throat. “Where is he now?” Nemo sneers.

 

“Right here.” A voice from the top of the stairs says. Nemo turns to look, then drops Roman, not flinching in the slightest when the fanciful side’s head meets the wall with a resounding thud.

 

“What do you want?” Nemo demands. 

 

“I want you to let. Roman. Go.” Nico says defiantly. “Now.”

 

Nemo laughs. “Oh please. We all remember what you did.”

 

“Oh, do enlighten me. I am absolutely  _dying_  to hear your twisted side of the story.”

 

Nemo snarls and summons a blade, raising it to Roman’s neck. Fear flashes across Nico’s face as Nemo smirks. “Say goodbye, your highness.” He says, drawing the blade across Roman’s exposed neck. Nico screams Roman’s name and rushes towards them as Roman blacks out.

_..._

Roman woke up with a start, his heart racing. It takes him a minute, but he starts crying. "They hate me, when they find out their going to hate me."

 

A gentle knock sounds on Roman’s door. “Roman? It’s me.” Nico calls from the other side. “Can I come in?” Roman flicks his wrist and the door flies open. He doesn't care if that breaks his rules of what he can do. He was scare, and he really need him here. Nico slowly comes in. “Roman?” He questions, moving closer to the shivering form on the bed. He carefully sits down on the edge of the mattress and gently grasps Roman’s hand between his own. “What happened?” He asks softly.

 

Roman pulls him into a hug and sob into his shoulder. "I had the worst nightmare. They all found out about us and Nemo he, he killed me! He said I was a disgrace." Roman hold him tightly. Nico holds him tight, fighting the grin that wants to paint itself on his face. Now was the chance he’d been waiting for. He rubs circles into Roman’s back.  _Roman mind was racing_ _‘They hate me.'_  Thoughts enter Roman’s fragile mind. ' _They all hate me. It’s true. They all hate me. They don’t want me around. I can’t talk to them. They won’t understand me. They won’t understand me and Nico. They won’t understand. They’ll hate me. Failed them. Failed my family. They don’t love me. Have to hide. Have to hide!’_ "What am I going to do? If they fine out they'll, they'll..." His heart was racing.

 

“Shh...” Nico says, combing his hands through Roman’s hair. “I’ll protect you. Don’t worry.” He moves back a bit, hands on both of Roman’s shoulders, looking him in the eye. “Do you trust me?” Roman relax to the touch and nods his head. Roman didn't want to lose him, Roman didn't even want to let go of him.

 

“Good.” Nico says, a small smile slipping onto his lips. He places his hands on Roman’s neck. “I’ll take away your pain. I’ll take away your sadness. No one will be able to hurt you anymore.” He says, drawing his hands forward, leaving streaks of black on Roman’s neck. The necklace glows intensely now. He smirks as he watches Roman’s eyes turn from being full of life and sadness, to being gray, void, and dead.

 

The fear leaves Roman. He sits there, feeling unexplainably... empty... and... clingy. Lonely. Like there’s no one there. Roman holds on to him. "Don't leave me." Nico cares about him. Nico will keep me safe.

 

Nico grins and circles his arms around Roman. “Don’t worry...” he purrs. “I’m not going anywhere...” He rubs Roman’s back for a while longer before pulling away slightly. “Howeverrrrrr...” he draws out, delighting in Roman’s hollow look. “I need your help...”


	6. Sahlo Folina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I created this world,  
> To feel some control.  
> Destroy it if I want.  
> So I sing...
> 
> Sahlo... Folina...”
> 
> \- Space_Lover

Logan notes:

 

Day 1:

-Roman feels lonely for not having a partner.  
-Roman spent the day in the imagination even though he said he said he was going to brainstorm.  
-Roman didn't tell us what he did while there.  
-Roman wasn't lying but he is being vague.  
-Roman didn't even know that his door was lock and was confused about the imagination was lock.  
-Roman has two small holes in his right pant leg. (Maybe he got into a fight?)

 

Day 2:

-Roman miss breakfast again.

-Roman spent the whole day in the imagination again.

-Roman was very happy at dinner.

-Roman gave more details about what he did but is still too vague for him.

-Roman despite feeling lonely decides against the idea of family game night.

-Roman didn’t come back home that night.

 

Day 3:

-Roman didn’t come down for breakfast again.

 

Logan sigh, he didn't like this one bit. He wishes Roman would spend more time with them. Nevertheless, Logan need the video ideas that Roman was coming up with. Which brought him to Roman door. He knocks the door but doesn't get a reply. Logan tries the door, its unlocked. Logan is grateful for that, though the door wasn't lock when he checks on Roman last night. Logan walks in to see that Roman is still not there. He sighs then goes to Roman work desk. He finds Roman journal and picks it up to look at the ideas he came up with. 

 

He finds that this isn't Roman idea book but his personal dairy. Logan is about to put it back when something caught his eye. "Nico". Logan took a double take before reading what he wrote.

 

_I was visited by Nico in the imagination. He tries to tell me that I’m alone and that the others don’t care about me, but that’s not true. They do care._

_Patton forgot to set my plate. Like who does that? He never forgets. I guess it’s not that big of a deal, but what is, is that they went to watch Tangled, my favorite movie without even asking. I felt so hurt that I didn’t even wanted to watch it anymore. So, I went to my room to work on some video ideas. Nico visited me again using the mirror to the imagination. He continues to try to tell me that the others don’t care about me. I didn’t lesson, they do care…right?_

_I got bitten by one of Nemo snakes and I pass out. I woke up later with Nico who save me. He says that I could have died. My room was lock for some reason, so I couldn't escape for help at the time so I’m glad he was there to help. I don’t know how my door got lock. I didn’t do it, Nico says that the others did it, but when I came back they had no idea why it was lock either. Virgil says that I did it subconsciously and that is my best guess. Nico told me his backstory and how he was only trying to help Nemo. I don’t know how much of that I believe but he says he lonely and wants company so as long as he behaves I can give him that company. He told me not to tell anyone about what happen today. It’s for the best, otherwise who knows what type of fighting everyone will get into._

_Nico woke me up in the morning to show me something. He found this beautiful waterfall in an underground cave. I spent the whole morning there with him having a panic. He told me that he loves me, I don’t know how to feel about that. I’m just starting to get to know him. Yet he has been so nice to me lately. I found out that I miss breakfast so to make sure that yesterday didn’t repeat itself I went back. I helped Nemo catch his snake then I told him I was going back to the imagination, but I’ll be back for dinner._

_Once I got back to the imagination I took Nico on an epic quest to fight and defeat the dragon witch. We beat it and Nico gave me a kiss on the cheek. I was taking my shock but thinking back on it I actually like it. Doesn’t mean I like Nico though! My timer went off and I had to go back, Nico asked if I’ll be back and I said yes. We had a party to go to!_

_Dinner was nice, it was nice to be with my family. I feel bad having to leave Patton hanging like that, but I promise Nico I would be back. So, after I finished eating I went to go to the party._

_The party was amazing. I show Nico my garden and he love it. We dance and then he gave me this beautiful necklace. After that we kiss, and I liked it, I think I like him. He been so sweet to me for the past 2 days. He asked me to stay the night with him and I have no plans, so I am. With the exception come back to write this down. Though I still don’t plan to miss a third breakfast even if Patton and the others are upset with me like Nico says._

 

Logan heart started to race as he read it. He quickly finished and close the book. He runs out of Roman room not even closing his door. He starts scream "NEMO, NEMO WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!" _‘How could I have been so blind!? We should have press harder.’_

...

"Can you do that for me?" Nico finishes, smiling sweetly at Roman. "I know it will be difficult to create a form for me to exist in outside the imagination, but I know you, oh great Prince Roman, shall find a way. And after that I can assure you the others will never harm you again."

 

"I can, anything for you my love. It will take time, but it will be done. By this afternoon I will have it ready." Roman answer. He couldn't disappoint is love. The only one who care about him.

...

"NEMO" Logan finds him in the common room cuddling with Patton. They both look at him with a worry expression.

 

"What is it?" Nemo asks, keeping his arm wrapped protectively around Patton. Something in Logan's eyes fed the dread that had started to rise in him last night.

 

Logan throws the book at him in his panic. "It's Roman, He's been seeing Nico. He's in danger" Patton covers him mouth in shock.

 

Nemo looks at Logan surprised then growls and starts reading the diary. He finishes it, slamming it closed and standing up, walking past and handing it to Logan, eyes narrowed. "Inform Virgil and make sure everyone is ready. We're getting Roman back."

 

Logan nods and runs off to Virgil room. He doesn't even knock just swings the door open. "VIRGIL!"

 

Virgil jumps and falls off his bed. "WHAT!?" He shouts angrily.

 

Logan helps him up. "Nico is back and Roman is in trouble. Nemo wants us to get ready."

 

Virgil's mouth hangs open in shock then he growls. "How!? How is that..." he bites his tongue, seeing Patton standing outside his door. "How is he possibly back?"

 

"According to Roman dairy he in the imagination. It must have remembered him and let him stay after he was defeated, but no time to think about that now. We need to hurry." Logan said beaten himself up about not seeing it sooner. Virgil nods as Nemo arrives wearing his dueling outfit. Virgil's eyes widen slightly, jaw remaining set.

 

"I have to kill him. Once and for all." Nemo says grimly. "Let's go."

...

"Oh, Roman?" Nico asks as they walk, arm wrapped over Roman's. "Did I ever tell you the meaning of the sunflower?" he says sweetly.

 

"No, what is it?" Roman asks as he finished his design for Nico.

 

Nico smiles and nods his approval of the design before continuing. "Legend has it that when Spanish explorers reached the Americas, they thought sunflowers were made of real gold. Of course, they were wrong, hence the meaning 'false riches.' " he says smirking. "Although, no one ever thinks of that when they see them... They think of the good things they represent. Strength. Growth. Prosperity. Such foolish concepts." he says with a wave of his hand.

 

Roman looks at him. "That interesting, so by giving me this." Roman holds onto his necklace "your saying I'm those things. You’re so sweet." Roman gives him a kiss on the cheek.

 

Nico smiles and nods. "And to remind you to beware of false riches. Some may claim to love you, some may claim to want to protect. But be weary of them. Things are not always as they seem." he says with a chuckle.

 

"You mean my so call family." Roman says with annoyance. "I was a fool to believe that they care about me." He looks up at Nico "but that doesn't matter now. I have you and that is all I need."

 

Nico grins and lifts Roman's chin, kissing him deeply. He pulls away after a moment. "I trust you will not disappoint me..." he purrs, running his thumb over Roman's lips.

 

"I would never disappoint you" Roman stands up "I'm ready when you are."

 

"Lead the way," Nico says, sweeping his arm out.

 

Roman leads him back to the same place where he first summoned him. "Stand there" He points to the circle on the ground. He looks at his design one more time. "Alright, this might hurt so bear with me." Roman focus his energy on Nico as the circle starts to glow.

 

Nico grits his teeth and tries to stay as still as possible. Pain seeps into his veins and every fiber of his being, but he bites his lip and refuses to scream. He groans and cries out against his lip as he feels his form starting to change and morph.

 

"I'm sorry my love, not too much longer." Roman feels bad that he is hurting his love, but he has to do this. How else will he be able to protect him from the others? Nico can't help it anymore. The dam breaks as he collapses to his knees, a scream tearing through him and echoing off their surroundings. He gasps and pants, clawing at the earth. Roman starts tearing up from seeing his love in pain. "I'm almost done." He just wants this to be over with.

 

Nico nods slowly and gasps. "DON'T STOP!" he screams "FINISH IT!" Roman nods blinking way his tears. He gives it one more push then collapse from energy use when he done. Nico feels like his body is on fire. He feels the pressure cease, but everything continues to scream in pain. He fights but can't stay conscious as pain pushes him to pass out.

 

Roman huffs “Nico, it’s done.” He looks up at him. “NICO” he makes his way over to him pulling him into his arms. “Nico? Wake up please.”

 

Nico groans. His head is swimming. He feels weird. Like... More real? He feels himself being held. He slowly opens his eyes, seeing Roman above him. His lips quirk into a smile. "My... Prince..." he manages. He tests his limbs. They definitely feel different. He tugs on Roman's collar, pulling him down for a kiss. "Well done." he says. "Now let's get moving."

...

Virgil has all senses up and alert, scanning the area, listening to any sounds the forest makes. "Do we have any idea where they are?" he asks. Nemo glances at Logan who's still clutching Roman's diary.

 

“I’ve been trying to figure out why Nico wants Roman. He could have gone after any of us but he choose Roman. Roman says that he told him that he was lonely, and he never leaves the imagination. It’s like he stuck here.” Logan mind is racing trying to figure out the solution. Roman wrote that he was planning to come to breakfast, yet he didn’t. That didn’t set well with him.

 

Virgil sighs. "Well..." There's a whooshing sound. Nemo turns around and sees Virgil's patches of purple turned to yellow. Stripes of yellow ducktape run over his shoulders as well. Nemo raises a brow at him. 

 

"What!?" Virgil says. "We're going up against  _Nico_. If he's anything like the bishop from Trench, he can't see yellow! So now I'm invisible! Unlike you three..." 

 

Nemo sighs and shakes his head. "I doubt that will be the case, but whatever makes you feel better..." he says, continuing on. He glances over his shoulder and slows down so he can walk side by side with Patton. He takes his boyfriend's hand and squeezes it reassuringly. "You doing okay?" he asks quietly, ignoring Virgil's mussing to himself about TØP lore and how it could help.

 

Patton sighs “I’m worry, we don’t know what he could have done to him. He’s trying to break Roman trust with us. We might show up and he wouldn’t even want our help.” Patton looks down. “I don’t want to lose him.”

 

Nemo nods. "We won't." he says. He looks around. He gave up trying to find Roman by his lies long ago. The imagination is literally made up of lies. Trying to find Roman in it is like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

 

"My name's Blurryface and I- care what you think." Virgil sings quietly. 

 

Nemo sighs. "Don't you have any other choices?" he says, smirking as he's met with a hiss.

 

"DEMA DON'T CONTROL US!" Virgil shouts. "IM A BAN- IM A BANDITO!"

 

"Sahlo.... Folina..." Nemo sings quietly to himself. "Sahlo.... Folina..." wait a minute... There's something there. He racks his mind for the answer. What did that phrase mean? He sighs and turns to Virgil. "What does that mean?" 

 

"What?" Virgil asks suprised.

 

"Sahlo Folina. What did that mean again?"

 

"Umm... Enable expressive creations. It's also been said to be the Bandito's call for help. Why?"

 

"Enable expressive creations..." Nemo mumbles.

 

"Roman created Nico in the imagination. Roman controls the imagination. Nothing can leave the imagination unless they were..." Logan stops the relations hit him. Nemo stops in his tracks. His breathing quickens, and he closes his eyes. This should have been his battle. Nico should have never been allowed to leave his mind. But now... He was out. He was living on his own in the imagination, and now- Nemo spins back around, taking off toward the place where he first met his dark side face to face.

...

"Come on Roman, we must hurry!" Nico says, leaping down from a ledge.

 

“I’m coming. Be careful your still not uses to your new form.” Roman warn.

 

"Hush now, darling. I am fine. I am more than fine. I feel wonderful! We just need to make sure our path is clear before we take any chances." he says, winking at Roman before ducking under a bush. He sees Nemo rushing past and grins at his obliviousness, too fixated on the cooling circle.

 

Nemo bends down and touches it, slowly drawing his hand back up. "It's too late..." he declares as the others gather around him. "Nico Insecurity Sanders is now an official part of Thomas's personality..."

 

Virgil bites his lip, fidgeting from side to side. "And now we're stressed out..." he mumble sings to himself unconsciously. 

 

Nico gestures for Roman to remain quiet. "Obey my word, my every word, without question. Do you understand me?" he whispers to Roman. Roman nods feeling save around Nico.

 

Patton looks around. "They haven't gotten too, far right?"

 

"I don't know. I can't tell." Nemo says, still kneeling and holding his head. ' _My fault. All my fault. Should have saved them. Shouldn't have burdened them.'_ he thinks. Behind the bushes, Nico watches the scene intently, red eyes glowing slightly. He grins as Nemo begins to crumble.

 

"My creativity's only free when I'm playin' shows..." Virgil continues to mumble to himself, walking in circles.

 

Logan looks around something does feel right. He kneels down to Nemo. "Don't blame yourself. This isn't your fault. None of us could know that this was going to happen."

 

"I did." Nemo says. "Somehow, I knew, and I ignored it and look where it got us. Look what happens when you're honest." he laughs dryly.

 

Nico smiles. Logan would be a fun one to crack, not that he hasn't enjoyed his time with Roman, but now, with his new-found strength and powers, he could have gotten Roman to obey him in a few hours. Speaking of Roman... Nico glances at Roman, ruby on his necklace still glowing. Nico grins. "Let's go." he whispers to Roman, taking his hand and readying himself to sink out.

 

"Nothing will get done by focusing on the past. It happened it's best if we focus on stopping any further damage. Roman is still with him and now that he is real, they can be anywhere." Logan try to reinsure him and keep him from falling into a spiral. They need to focus on the now, we can worry about who fault it was later. He looks up to Patton for support. Patton kneels down and hugs Nemo.

 

"Everything is going to be fine. I promise we'll find them."

 

Nemo just stares blankly at the ground, barely nodding. He wants to cry. He wants to be angry. He wants to  _feel something_. But habit took that choice from him. Years of going numb trained him for this moment. "I'm sorry." he apologizes, standing up and hugging Patton. He looks up to see Virgil missing. That should have sent a wave of panic over him, but it didn't. "Virgil's gone." he says monotone.

 

Logan turn and looked around. "Virgil? VIRGIL!"

 

"Nemo?" Patton looked at him with a worry expressed not liking the lack of emotion he feels from him.

 

Nemo shakes his head. "I'm fine. Find Virgil." he says, walking away.

 

Patton stays close to him. "We should still together. Don't want to lose anyone else." Logan nods his heart pounding. He tries to stay calm. He catches up with Nemo and Patton. He continues to call for Virgil "VIRGIL, Virgil please say something."

 

Nemo keeps walking, not saying anything more. They make it to the mirror to Roman's room and steps through, not bothering to see if the others were following him or not. "I'll be in my room." he says, sinking out and appearing in his room. He locks his door and falls onto his bed, staring up at his ceiling as the thoughts begin their onslaught.

 

"Nemo wait" Patton called out before he sinks out. "We need to stick together."

 

"Agree, you try to get through to Nemo, I'm going to try to find Virgil. Meet me in the common room in 10 minutes with or without Nemo." Patton nodded as he went to Nemo room while Logan went to try Virgil room. "Virgil are you in there?"

 

There's no response. Logan opens the door. "Virgil, love please are you here?" There's no sign of him, everything is exactly how it was when they left for the imagination. Logan leaves and goes to his room "Virgil are you in here?" Again, he's only met with everything being exactly the way it was.

...

There was something ahead. He could feel it. So, he kept walking. "Neon gravestones try to call..." he sings as he feels the shadows begin to follow him. Just a little bit more... "Neon gravestones try to call for my bones!" the brambles grow thicker. "But they won't get 'em. No, they won't get 'em." he comes across a wooden door in the earth, covered in fallen leaves and not used for some time. He bends down and brushes it off. He remembers this... This door, this thicket. This is how he entered Thomas's dreams before he was accepted by the other three. And if Roman and Nico weren't in the mindscape, and weren't in the imagination, that meant they had to be here. He zips up his hoodie, opens the door, and takes the plunge.


	7. Rust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Rust around the rim,  
> Drink it anyway.  
> I cut my lip.  
> Isn't what I want,  
> Blood is on my tongue.  
> I cut my lip.
> 
> I keep on going back,  
> Even though it's me I abuse.  
> I'll keep on going back,  
> Even-  
> Though I am bruised,  
> Face of contusions.  
> Know I'll keep moving.”
> 
> \- Space_Lover

Nico stands up, looking around them. Dull and lifeless. Perfect. His red, hooded cloak swishes as he looks over at Roman who passed out from the strain of rising up in the subscape. However, having just recently called this home, Nico was relatively unaffected. Nico was a parasite. He'd always existed within Thomas but could never escape the subscape. When Deceit was summoned for the first few times, Nico had jumped on him for a free ride. That led to living off the imagination, and that led to feeding off of Roman's insecurities and escaping the imagination. He looks over as Roman begins to stir. He bends down and brushes his scaled hand over Roman's face. “Hmm what happened?” Roman asked a little dizzy.

 

"We had to leave the imagination, but we're safe now, my love." he says, gently kissing Roman's cheek. He wasn't sure why. Roman's purpose in his plan had been fulfilled, yet here he was, still keeping him with him.

 

Roman smiles as he sits up. “What about the others? Will they find us?” He asked slowly getting over his dizziness.

 

Nico shakes his head. "No, they-" There's a crash as something falls onto the ground with a groan. Nico grabs Roman and pulls him behind him. The figure stands. "Who are you!?" Nico calls out, the figure blurring and clearing in his sight inconsistently.

 

Virgil looks up to see a figure in a shoulder length red cloak with a hood pulled over his face. He glances behind him as well. Virgil snarls at Nico. "Let him GO!" He charges.

 

Suddenly the figure disappears. Nico looks around wildly, trying to find him when a fist catches his jaw. His crimson hood flies offas he collapses to the ground in pain, holding his face. "HE CAN'T STAY HERE FOREVER! HE'LL FADE!" Virgil screams ready to beat on him.

 

Roman watches as Virgil beat on his love. _'He's hurting Nico.'_ Roman is no longer feeling dizzy as he looks at his necklace that his love gave him. _'He needs me just as much as I need him.'_ Roman goes and sneaks up behind Virgil. He grabs him and quickly throws him behind him away from Nico. "Just leave us alone!"

 

Virgil squeaks as he hits the ground. He looks up to see Roman glaring at him. “Ro-Roman?” Virgil asks shocked and slightly scared. The glow from the fanciful side’s necklace eerily illuminates his angered face. 

 

Nico smirks as Roman throws the invisible side away. _'Oh yes... perhaps Roman does still have a use.'_ He follows Roman’s gaze but can’t see anyone there, so he is forced to trust Roman’s sight.

 

“I said leave, I won’t let you hurt him!” Roman snarl back summoning his sword. “Don’t make me hurt you.”

 

Virgil’s breath catches, eyes widening as the sword that protected him all these years is suddenly pointed at him. “Roman...” he whispers as tears start forming in his eyes. The eyes that once held love and pride now reflect a hollow anger. Virgil gets up and runs. That wasn’t his Roman. That- that  _monster_  killed  _his_  Roman. He glances back as Nico get up and stand behind Roman. Nico cups Roman’s chin and kisses his cheek. 

 

“Well done, my love.” 

 

Virgil feels like he’s going to be sick. He sinks out and back into his room. He sits on his bed for a few minutes, shaking and holding himself. Roman was gone... Logan kept looking feeling more panic the longer he couldn't find him. _'What if Nico got to him? What if he hurt? What if he still in the imagination and we just left him there by himself?'_ Logan opens Virgil door for the 10th time only for his eyes wide as he finally sees Virgil. He rushes over pulling him into a hug. "Virgil o my God I thought you were gone forever. Where did you go? What happen? Don't you ever leave like that again." Logan finally pulls away to see he was crying it broke his heart. "What's wrong?"

 

Virgil gasps for air. “N-Nico... he-“ a sob shatters his body as he clings to his boyfriend. “Nico took over Roman and Roman defended him and tried to kill me to save Nico and then Nico kissed him, and it made me feel so sick and Roman wasn’t even upset at all and I tried to help him, but he tried to kill me and, and, and-“ Virgil hyperventilates, gasping for oxygen.

 

“Virgil breath, in for 4” Logan puts his hand onto his chest. “Hold for 7. Your doing great. And out for 8.” Logan and Virgil do this a few times until Virgil starts to calm down. “Now tell me exactly what happened.” Determination in his eyes.

 

Virgil nods, calming down. “Something drew me away from you guys, so I followed it to a thicket where there was a wooden door that leads to the subscape. I remembered it cause I used to use it back when I was a dark side. So, I went in. When I got there, Nico and Roman were there. Nico acted like he couldn’t see me or barely could, so I was able to cold-cock his jaw. Then Roman came and threw me away then raised his sword at me and said he wouldn’t let me hurt Nico. He had a necklace with a sunflower on it and the ruby in the center was glowing the same color as Nico’s eyes. I was so scared I ran and when I looked back Nico kissed Roman and Roman just let him! He didn’t even fight! Like he enjoyed it or something!?”

 

Logan pulled out Roman dairy and read about the date he went on with him. “Nico gave him that necklace. Roman must be enchanted. Nico has been manipulating him for two days. He must have used Roman loneness against him. Roman also wrote that he was telling him that we don’t care about him. It looks like that finally got to him.” Logan sighs “You say that he couldn’t see you?”  

 

Virgil nods still huddled into his currently yellow and black hoodie. “I don’t know why...” he says, finding comfort in Logan’s thinking face.

 

Logan looks at his yellow and black hoodie. "Did... yellow actually make you invisible to him?" Logan asked a little surprise that might be the case.

 

Virgil looks at him in shock and checks to see his hoodie still sporting the yellow patches. “I- wow.” He says. “I didn’t actually think that would work... but...” he suddenly looks up and Logan. “Where’s Patton and Nemo?”

 

"Nemo isn't feeling the best right now. Literally not feeling. Patton has been trying to get him to come out of his room." Logan stands up. "Come on Patton would like to know that you are ok."

 

Virgil frowns and follows. “Nico was there.” He says as they walk. “Playing on Nemo’s insecurity. Nemo couldn’t handle the emotions, so he went numb. It happens often. Or, it did, at least.”

 

They find Patton sitting on the ground outside of Nemo door. He looks up when he sees Logan and Virgil. "VIRGIL" Patton jumps up and hugs him. "What happened, where did you go?"

 

“Shh, I’m okay, Pat!” He says, hugging him and stuffing down another wave of tears. Nemo sits up and glances at the door when he hears Virgil’s name, but doesn’t move to open it.

 

"I can't get him to come out and he won't talk to me. I'm getting worry." Patton holds to him tight.

 

Logan goes and knocks on his door. "Nemo, please come out. We need to plan our next course of action."

 

“Leave me alone.” Nemo grumbles. ' _Don’t leave me alone!'_ he internally screams.

 

Virgil crawls out of Patton’s arms and gently knocks on the door. “Nemo. Hey. I know it’s hard. But we’re here for you. You don’t have to go through this alone...” he hears a sharp intake from the other side of the door and continues. “You won’t burden us. You haven’t burdened us. We love you. We’re here for you. You just have to let us in.” Nemo's hand is firmly placed over his mouth to hold back his sobs as tears stream down his cheek. He slowly slides off the bed and walks over, unlocking the door. He tries to clean himself up before they open the door, but he can’t.

 

Patton swings the door open throwing himself at him knocking him over with his hug. Patton holds on to him tight as if he will disappear any second. "I love you so much don't lock me out again."

 

Nemo breaks and sobs into Patton’s shoulder, gripping him tightly. “I’m sorry! Don’t- Don’t leave me! Please!” Virgil comes around and wraps his arms around the two.

 

"I would never leave you! I don't want to lose you." Patton cried. Logan came and sat down next to them putting his hand on his shoulder.

 

"None of us will leave you. You are one of us and nothing will change that." He reinsures. "Sadly, we have a bigger problem. Roman is still with Nemo and he very protective of him. Luckily it seems that Virgil was right, and he can't see yellow."

 

Nemo’s head shoots up as he stares at Logan. He looks at Virgil then back at Logan. “Huh.” He says. He stands up and snaps his fingers, his usual outfit taking its place. He plays with his gloves. “What did he look like?” He mumbles. 

 

“What?” Virgil asks. 

 

“Nico. What did he look like?”

 

“Oh. Uhhh... he... oh wow. He- he looked like Nico...” Virgil thinks for a moment. “He had a shoulder length red cloak with a hood pulled over his face until I punched him.” Nemo raises a brow at him. Virgil shrugs. “He couldn’t see me, and I saw an opportunity. He still has scales, though they cover his whole neck and hands instead of just half his face.” Nemo nods.

 

“Roman has a necklace that glows Nico eye color. I believe that has something to do with Roman behavior. Nico has him believe that he loves him. Roman being Roman he protects who he loves.”

 

“But Roman loves us. He wouldn’t hurt us.” Patton argue the idea that Roman would hurt them put a pit in his stomach.

 

“Sadly, it doesn’t look like he does anymore.” Logan didn’t like it, but he had faced the facts. Until they could free him Roman would die for Nico.

 

“No” Patton covers his mouth not wanting to believe it. Nemo bites his lip.

 

“We have romantic fantasies about what dying truly is...” Virgil mumbles to himself.

 

“We need to go. Now. Before he gets too strong.” Nemo declares.

 

"Virgil found them in the subscape, they might still be there."

 

"The subscape? Roman can't stay in there." Patton said as he got up holding Nemo hand.

 

Nemo nods. “Nico is insecurities. He thrives not being the center of attention, instead hiding behind the scenes and directing one’s thoughts and feelings without taking credit for it. Of course, he would hide there. But Roman is a main side. He can’t stay there for long or he will permanently remain.” Nemo says, beginning to move out of his room and towards the imagination, and then the subscape. ' _For my family.'_


	8. Dema

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “East is up,  
> When bishops come together they will know that,  
> DEMA don’t control us.  
> DEMA don’t control-  
> East us up.”
> 
> \- Space_Lover

Nico places his hand against the cold bleak walls, moving further and further into the bunker. Yes... this will do perfectly. He notices Roman shivering and wraps his arm around him, kissing his cheek. “What’s wrong love?” He asks.

 

Roman looks up at him. “Nothing, I’m just a little cold and light headed. Nothing a blanket and some rest can’t fix.” He felt so weak and tired, but he had to stay strong for Nico. Who knows when they will come back. To take him away and hurt his love.

 

Nico hums and kisses his neck, holding him close as they walk. “You’ve done so well today, you deserve to rest.” He says, opening a door and gesturing for Roman to walk inside. There’s a small mattress in the corner and a desk with a single red carnation on it. Nico turns on the light, though it’s still very dim. “I’ll be back soon.” He closes the door and walks down the hall. He needed to find out how Virgil was able to keep himself invisible... Roman collapse onto the mattress, he summons a blanket and wrapping it around him. He out in seconds.

 ...

Nico walks into a hall with glowing neon tubes sitting against the back. The cool blue light reflects off the surroundings. He sits, focusing his mind on the currently traveling squad as they get closer and closer to his hidden empire. He spreads doubts into their minds, making them question each other’s loyalty and strength. He smirks as each of their minds start racing. He fans their panicked flames more... Patton squeezes Nemo hand. "Everything is going to be ok. We're going to find Roman save him and everything is going to go back to normal. Right guys?" Patton looks at the others all dress in yellow instead of their normal colors, Logan nods.

 

"Once we get that necklace off of Roman I'm sure he will go back to normal."

 

Nemo bites his lip. He had barely recovered from his break down earlier, and all this stress... ' _You’re going to fail them... you’re going to fail, and you’ll lose Roman forever.'_ he can’t even bring himself to try to fight the thoughts. Virgil’s fidgeting grows with every step they take. The subscape is a vast and empty place...

 

"Talk to me Nemo. Tell everything is going to be ok." Patton hold him close wrapping around his arm. 

 

Logan is hold Virgil hand not wanting him to wander off again. He watches at what Patton is doing and looks at Virgil. "How are you holding up?"

 

Virgil shakes his head. “Honestly, not good. I can feel pressure from every side. Much more of this and I might go into a full out panic attack...” he admits.

 

Nemo opens his mouth then closes it. “It’s gonna be okay.” He says, but it’s a hollow and empty lie. He can’t help it. He can’t help the lies. “Everything’s going to be fine. We’ll get Roman back. We’ll go back to a normal family.”

 

"Keep saying that, I don't care if you think it's a lie. We have to stay positive." Patton says, "He trying to get to us I can feel it."

 

“Nico must be trying to influence us. You should sink out. We can handle this, and I rather not risk you getting hurt." Logan puts a kiss on his forehead. 

 

Virgil looks at him. “Are you sure? I thought we were supposed to stick together?”

 

"Not if it puts you at risk. I feel better if you were safe in your room." Logan squeeze his hand. "I love you"

 

Nemo shakes his head. “Lies make it worse. They’re hollow. They make me feel sick.” He says, grimacing. Everything in him wanted to turn back. Everything in him wanted to forget about Roman, to make the others forget about him too and just be done with it.

 

Patton frowns "I'm sorry, I was just trying to help." _'You’re not helping, you're making things worst. He doesn't want you.'_ Nemo shakes his head, walking faster and leaving Patton behind. Patton reaches for him up misses. _'He hates me, I've push him away. He doesn't want to be with me.'_

 

Virgil leans into Logan. “I love you too. That’s why I’m not leaving. We’re all at risk here. Not just me.”

 

Logan sighs then looks at Patton and Nemo. Still holding Virgil hand, he drags him over to Patton. Logan grabs Patton hand. "Everything is going to be alright remember." Patton nods his head as all three of them try to keep up with Nemo.

 

Nemo grits his teeth and walks faster. Can’t they see he just wants to be alone?

 

Virgil plays with his zipper, the drawstrings, Logan’s hand, anything he can fidget with. It gets worse and worse until he collapses, breathing heavily.

 

Logan stops and leans down to Virgil. "Virgil" he puts his hand to his chest. "Breath with me Virgil. In for 4..." 

 

Patton just stood there not sure what to do. _'You can’t help, they don't need you.' Patton face falls to a neutral one. 'What's the point?'_ he thinks. Virgil shakes his head and screams. He keeps screaming, no matter what Logan does. His eyes turn dull right before he passes out.

 

Logan holds onto Virgil unconscious body. "Virgil? Virgil wake up." He looks at Patton who looks to care less about what is happening. "Patton?" 

 

"Hm?" Patton looks at him. 

 

"Patton are you alright?" Patton shrugs

 

"I'm not really feeling you know. Like what's the point?" 

 

Logan heart beat faster, he was losing Patton too. "Patton take Virgil back to his room then go to your." 

 

"Why?"

 

"Because I said so. Please" Patton shrug as he picks Virgil up and sinks out. Logan sighs, just like that he had lost two sides and he bet Nemo wasn't far behind. Speaking of Nemo Logan turn to find him gone. He must have not stop when we did. Logan gets up from the ground and starts running.

 

Nemo keeps walking, mumbling off falsehoods to himself. He’s long gone, not noticing or caring that the others were no longer with him. He finds a gray, concrete building and enters it. He passes doors until there’s an open one. He enters and lays down on a mattress. ' _Home, sweet home.'_ he thinks before drifting off to sleep, partially hoping he doesn’t wake up.

 

Logan kept running until he runs into a house. He goes to sneak in not sure what to expect. He finds himself in a living room. Nico smirks as Nemo’s habits of surrender bring him back to the place of no return. He senses Logan getting close. He taps his fingers with delight. With everyone else gone, the last one to fall is logic. With no morals to guide him, with no creativity to help him think outside the box, with no anxiety to hinder him, and no deceit to give him false hope, eventually logic will see that it all equates out to null. Logan goes and opens door after door trying to find anyone. Until he finds on with someone sleeping on a mattress. Logan slowly approaches it's Roman. He looks very pale and his breathing is weak. Logan spots the necklace and goes to reach for it. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Nico says, standing in the door way. “Roman, my love. It’s time to wake.”

 

Logan watches as the necklace glows and Roman wakes up. Logan moves away from Roman as he quickly sits up. "Logan what are you doing here?"

 

Logan takes a deep breath. _'Think fast'_ Logan stands up straight. "I just wanted to talk to you."

 

Roman raises an eyebrow. "I'm not going back. I won't fall for lies and fake love."

 

"Of course not. I understand that we didn't show you the love you deserve. I'm happy that you found someone who understands you better than us and makes you happy." Logan looks between Roman and Nico.

 

Nico raises a brow. Though he can't see Logan, the can still hear him and sense his general presence. He gestures for Roman to come stand by him in front of the door. Roman gets up from the floor and walks over to Nico. "Really?" Roman says with glee.

 

Logan smiles and nods. "Of course, who are we to denied you of the one you love. If fact I would be honored if you two came back home with me. It must be better than staying here."

 

Nico hisses. "NO! It's not! I promised you I would protect you and I am! This is one man speaking for everyone. They will still hate you for loving me. Your  _family_  will never truly be happy again! They will never be happy unless you aren't there! You will never be happy unless you are alone with me!" Nico shouts.

 

Logan smirks. "Tell me Nico, why do you love Roman? Really why do you? You got what you wanted yet you hold onto him. It's almost as if you need Roman to be happy." 

 

"Of course, he needs me. He was so lonely in the imagination. Now he has me he won't be alone anymore." Roman answered. _'I save him, and he save me. He loves me'_

 

Nico nods. "Love is beyond reason." he fires back at Logan. "It chooses who it does. Love is beyond logic. So, tell me Logan. Who are you to talk of love? Who are you to say you love someone? Because if you do then you have  _failed_  your duties as logic."

 

"Love is hard thing to understand fully, but I know enough to know my feeling for Virgil are love. As for my job it's like saying an orange expert fails at his job for not knowing about apples. It's nice to see that you want to protect Roman. Did you know that a main side like him can't survive on the subscape? That if he stays here he will fade and die. You will be all alone." 

 

Roman looked at Nico "I don't want to leave you. I can't let you be alone."

 

Nico closes his eyes for a moment in thought. He didn't want to leave... It was safe here... But Roman- He doesn’t realize as he wraps his arms around Roman, pulling him close. He buries his face into Roman's hair. He doesn't want to let him go. He doesn't want him to go back. His breath shudders as tears threaten him and everything clicks into place.

 

Nico Insecurity Sanders' one weakness... was Roman.

 

 _'Got him’ "_ Nico please, Roman doesn't have that must time. Look at him he's pale as a ghost and his legs are shaking. He can't stay here." 

 

Roman holds Nico close his breath was weak and what Logan said was true. He leans onto him for support. "My love I won't leave you. You are all that I have."

 

For a moment, Nico was going to say yes. For a moment, he was about to let Roman go. But he immediately stomps those feelings down, knowing how much it would hurt. He looks up to glare at where he thinks Logan is. "No." he spits out. "He's  _mine_." Nico and Roman are gone in a flash, leaving Logan in the room by himself.

 

"NICO! NICO YOU WILL KILL HIM. HE CAN'T STAY HERE! NICO" _'Damn it'_ Logan leaves the room. He needs to find them quick. Roman truly didn't have much time left. At this point Roman will need the power of his room to stabilize him.


	9. Hijack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I begin to assemble,  
> What weapons I can find.  
> Cause sometimes to stay alive,  
> You gotta kill your mind...”
> 
> \- Space_Lover

Logan goes and checks ever room in the house. Upon opening on of the doors he sees a figure huddled in a yellow and black cloak. Logan goes over to him. "Nemo, Nemo wake up." He shakes his shoulder.

 

Nemo groans and refuses to move or open his eyes. "Just let me die." he says apathetically.

 

Logan pulls Nemo up. "No, sink out you can't stay here. Think about Patton, he would miss you if you stay here. He would be heart broken."

 

Nemo doesn't even try to sit up, instead hanging from Logan's hold. "I don't care." he spits out, the words leaving a terrible taste on his tongue as his heart suffocates.

 

"Falsehood. You do care. Sink out, I can't do it for you." Logan was determined, he wish he knew what Nemo was thinking so he could counter it.

 

Nemo groans. "You want to know so bad? Fine. I feel like crap. I feel like there's no point. There's no hope. I've disappointed and failed everyone. I don't feel like doing anything. I want to die but I'm too exhausted to try anything. I crave pain, but I don’t want to move. All I can do is lay here and suffer until I fall back into the sleep that you so rudely woke me from." he says, still limp in Logan's arms.

 

"Nemo please you haven't failed us. You know if Patton was here he would tell you the same thing. You are important to everyone. You know I'm not lying."

 

"Heh..." a quiet dry laugh escapes Nemo. "I don't know what to do." he admits. "I feel so sick..."

 

"you'll feel better if you went back to the mind palace." Logan gives him a strong hug. "Just sink out."

 

Nemo nods and clutches him. "Come with me. Please." he whispers. "I-I don't want to be alone..."

 

Logan frowns. "I can't I need to find Roman. He doesn't have much time left. Patton and Virgil are in the mind palace. You won't be alone." He reinsures him.

 

Nemo gasps and nods before sinking out. "Bring him home..." he whispers before disappearing.

 

Logan sighs "3 down one to go." He gets up and exits the room continuing his search for Roman.

...

Nico appears holding Roman in his castle in the imagination. He gazes at Roman's face. Logan was right... He was dying... Nico gently picks him up bridal style and carries him to the castle garden. He sits down on the bench and places Roman in his lap, combing his fingers through Roman's hair. ' _They won't take him from me...'_ Nico thinks. ' _But he's dying, and I have to save him...'_

 

Roman holds his hand barely keeping his eyes open. He tries to give him a reinsuring smile. He felt so cold and weak. "It's ok love, at least we are together." He doesn't feel his form flicker. His eyes closed as he goes unconscious.

 

"Roman? ROMAN!?" Nico screams. "ROMAN WAKE UP PLEASE!" He screams, giving up on fighting the tears that now freely flow down his face. He holds Roman tight to himself and disappears, reappearing in Roman's room. "Roman. My love, my prince, please!"

 

Nemo stumbles down the hall, trying to find Patton and Virgil when he hears crying coming from Roman's room. He looks in and sees Nico kneeling by Roman's unconscious body on the bed- crying!? Since when does Nico cry!? This has to be a trap. A hoax. Nico doesn't cry. Nico doesn't feel remorse. Nemo bares his teeth as he finally begins to feel again, even if that feeling is the uncontrollable need for vengeance. He storms in, yanking Nico up by his collar and throws him across the room, away from Roman. "DON'T YOU  _EVER_ ," he growls. "MESS WITH MY FAMILY AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

 

Nico looks shocked and hurt, then quickly turns to anger. He senses Nemo's presence by Roman, and he doesn't like it... Nico snarls and stands up. "Get. Away. From. Him." he says stiffly. 

 

"No." Nemo declares. 

 

Nico grits his teeth. He needs to get back to Roman's side. He doesn't have time to deal with Nemo, Roman is dying! But he can't see Nemo. "Roman is dying." Nico says. "I'm the only one who can save him."

 

"Oh really?" Nemo laughs sarcastically. "I believe it was you who killed him!"

 

Nico bites his lip. ' _No... I didn't know... I didn't mean to... Roman, please forgive me, my love...'_

 

Nemo grins when he sees that had an effect on Nico. "This is your fault!" he shouts, gesturing to Roman. "If it weren't for you, he wouldn't be like this! You killed him! You took him away and  _murdered_  him! You don't truly love him!" Nico's eyes narrow as he glares at the invisible figure, and for a brief moment, the other's cloak flickers. He doesn't hesitate to lung, grabbing Nemo's collar as his fist meets the other's nose. Nemo screams and kicks Nico's shin, flipping them over and grabbing Nico's throat. Nico gags and squirms, desperately smacking Nemo's arms, but the other refuses to let go, instead pressing further. Nico starts seeing black in the corners of his vision, his eyes glazing over as he looks at his invisible enemy...

 

Roman slowly wakes up his head pounding. He opens his eyes to see Nemo strangling Nico. Roman pushes himself to his feet and charges Nemo side pushing off of Nico. Roman lands in Nico lap Nemo a foot away. Roman breath heavy. "Don't. Touch. Him."

 

"Roman!" Nico exclaims with a hoarse voice, coughing as he cradles the prince. He puts his chin on Roman's head protectively, looking in Nemo's direction nervously. "Roman, my love. Don't. You're too weak." he says.

 

Nemo stares at them and hisses. "Release him from your control!" Nemo demands. Nico simply glares back. Nemo hisses again, summoning his sword. Nico can't see it, but he feels something in the atmosphere has changed.

 

The necklace glows. "I'm not under any control. If you want to get to him. You have to go through me, Deceit." Roman glares at him. Cursing at himself for feeling so weak. Nemo's eyes narrow at his title. In a blind rage he raises his sword, preparing to cut both of them in half. 

 

Dread fills Nico and he clings to Roman. ' _He's gonna die. He's gonna die. He's gonna die. Nemo's gonna kill him. He can't die. I love him. But my mission... What even was my mission? Is it worth Roman's life? He's protecting me. I don't deserve his protection. He's gonna die protecting me. Take it. Walk away. I don’t ca- NO! I LOVE HIM! I DO CARE!'_

 

Logan has searched the house and found nothing. "There not here anymore. Where could they be?" Logan thinks. "Nico truly loves Roman, he won't let him die. That means sooner or later he will bring him back." Logan nods and sinks out. Logan sinks into Roman room to find Nemo about to attack Roman and Nico. Logan spring into action grabbing Nemo arm and pulling him back. "Nemo don't do it!"

 

Nemo hisses and yanks his arm back, the edge of the blade catching Logan's lower leg and drawing blood. The sword slips out of Nemo's hand and flies over Roman and Nico's heads. He thrust his elbow into Logan's side and throws the other against a wall, eyes blazing.

 

"He's coming out of being numb! He's angry and doesn't care who he hurts! Get out of here before he kills you!" Nico shouts to Logan.

 

Logan shakes his head, he hit it pretty hard on the wall. He looks at Nemo. "Nemo calm down." He holds his leg as it throbs. "Please this won't solve anything."

 

Nemo grits his teeth and clenches his fist. He draws it back when he's suddenly knocked to the ground. "Nemo! Stop!" Virgil desperately cries, pinning him down.

 

"Virgil!" Logan has never been happier to see his boyfriend. "We need to get him to calm down."

 

Roman looked at the others then back at Nico. He kisses his check. "Everything will be alright love." Roman leans onto him as sleep takes over once again.

 

“Roman...” Nico whispers, holding him. He picks him up and moves them to a corner away from all the commotion. 

 

Virgil nods. “Nemo, hey! It’s me!”

 

Nemo hisses. “KILL HIM!”

 

“What!?” Virgil asks. 

 

“KILL THEM BOTH! HE CORRUPTED HIM, AND HE BETRAYED US!” Nemo seethes, writhing about in Virgil’s grasp.

 

Virgil looks over at Nico and Roman in the corner, Nico attempting to hide the fear in his eyes as he defensively holds Roman. ' _He... actually loves him?'_  Virgil questions. Suddenly pain erupts from his nose where Nemo’s forehead slammed into it. Virgil falls back, clutching his face as Nemo scrabbles towards Roman and Nico. 

 

Nico screams and disappears with Roman. Nemo whirls around, searching the whole room for them before spying the mirror to the imagination and making a break for it. Virgil kicks out a leg, tripping Nemo as his head hits the ground with a thud and his body goes limp. Virgil breathes heavily, crawling closer and checking Nemo’s pulse and breathing.

 

Logan limbs over to Virgil. "Are you alright?" Checking his face.

 

Virgil nods in pain. “Y-ya.” He manages, blood slowly dripping. He glances at Logan. “You don’t look any better.” He says gesturing to his boyfriend’s nose and leg.

 

Logan stands up leaning on his right leg. "I'm going after them. Take Nemo to his room or to Patton something. Tie him up if you have to, just make sure he doesn't follow me."

 

“Logan...” Virgil says softly.

 

"Roman needs to be in his room or he will die. Nico won't bring him back if he believes it not safe. I can reason with him." Logan kisses his forehead. "I love you" Logan summons a cane and walks through the mirror.

 

Virgil bites his lip and picks up Nemo, sinking out to his room. He lays Nemo on the bed, putting an icepack on the half snake’s head, locks the door, then follows after Logan into the imagination.


	10. Who I Killed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Sometimes, Quiet is violent.  
> I find it hard to hide it,  
> My pride is no, longer inside.  
> It’s on my sleeve,  
> My skin will scream,  
> Reminding me of who I killed,  
> Inside my dreams...”
> 
> \- Space_Lover

Nico wasn’t even sure of where exactly he wanted to go when they sank out. He just yearned for safety. He slowly opens his eyes and looks around. He’s in a room. Not one from the castle or the subscape, but an actual room. He didn’t recognize it to be any of the other side’s rooms. He carefully gets up and sets Roman down on the bed, gently running his thumb over the prince’s cheek. He looked even worse now... but Nemo still wanted to kill them. Nico looks around the room. Its dull gray walls match the carpet and ceiling. There’s nothing in here except for the mattress. Nico sighs and sits on the edge of the bed, grasping Roman’s hand. “Hold on, my love...”

 

Logan walked around the imagination for a while trying to find them. He screams their name to no avail. "If they’re not in the imagination then where could they be. He turns around to see Virgil. "Virgil!? What are you doing here? Who watching Nemo?"

 

“He’s in my room. I locked the door. I couldn’t let you go alone. You need to come back and bandage that leg before you lose too much blood.” Virgil says, pointing to Logan’s blood-soaked pants.

 

"ROOM!” Virgil jumps at the loud noise. “That's it, Nico is a side now. He should there for have a room. Virgil you’re a genius.” Logan sinks out and back to the commons.

 

“What!?” Virgil exclaims as Logan sinks out. “Logan!” Virgil sinks out to the commons and sees Logan heading up the stairs. “Logan! Wait! You’re leg!”

 

Logan trips on the stairs falling on top of them. He holds on and doesn't slide down. "ugh" He felt dizzy and the lights were too bright. "Have to save Roman."

 

“Logan, no.” Virgil says, pulling him into his arms. “You’ve done enough. You need to rest.” He summons a first aid and works on Logan’s leg. He moves up and cleans Logan’s nose as well.

 

Logan head throb. He closes his eyes the lights to bright and the noise too loud. _'I have a concussion'_ he thinks. 

 

Patton cry in his room the thoughts that Nemo has left him for good rings strong. He ignores the screaming that happened outside his room, but finally gives in when he hears a thud. Patton opens his door and looks to see Virgil and Logan on the stairs and there is blood. He quickly went over. "What happened?"

 

Virgil looks up and opens his mouth to answer, then sees Patton’s tears and thinks better of it. But he doesn’t want to throw Nico under the bus either...

 

“Roman... is very sick... and Nico was trying to protect him. He thought we were going to hurt him... me and Logan were running until Logan tripped on a spike and fell.” He says, pointing to Logan’s now bandaged leg. “I fell a little later, we both broke our noses...”

 

"Oh no, wait, why does Nico care?" Patton asked not knowing why him of all people would care about Roman safety. 

 

"Because Nico is in love with Roman, I need to speak with them. Roman needs to be in his room or else he won't heal." Logan tries to get up.

 

“Oh, no you don’t!” Virgil says, grabbing him and gently holding him still. “You are going to rest.” He says, looking Logan in the eye. He looks up at Patton. “I wouldn’t ask this if you if there was another way, but I need you to talk to Nico and tell him it’s safe to bring Roman to his room now. Logan thinks they’re in Nico’s room.”

 

Patton nods and rushes off. He looks down the hall until he sees a door that he doesn't recognize. He knocks."Hey Nico, it's Patton. I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to tell you that it's safe to bring Roman back to his room."

 

Nico’s head jerks up at the knock. ' _A trap. It must be a trap.'_ he thinks. Still, he picks up Roman and sinks into his room. He sets the prince on his bed and closes the door. He stands there on guard, making sure no one will harm him. 

 

Virgil picks up Logan and carries him to Logan’s room. He sets him on his bed, making sure to not jostle his leg too much. “You okay?” He asks.

 

"I have a concussion, but besides that I'm fine. Go check on Roman and Nemo." Logan reinsure closings his eyes from his room light. Virgil goes and turns off his lights, Logan sighs in relief.

 

Patton hears someone sinking out. He turns and goes to see Nico guarding Roman door. Nico’s jaw tightens when he sees Patton. He backs up against the door. Virgil nods and gets up, heading to the hall. Virgil sees Nico standing in front of Roman’s door, obviously scared, but remaining unmoving. “Hey...” he says carefully. “How is he?”

 

Nico hesitates. “Not well...”

 

Patton takes a step back. "Is it true, do you love Roman?" Nico’s heart skips a beat as his breath catches. He opens his mouth, then closes it. He opens it again. He doesn’t even realize he’s grabbed the door knob until he’s on the other side of the door, closing it shut and locking it. He leans up against it, willing his heart to slow down. His gaze falls on Roman. His face still looks pale, but his breathing is deeper and stronger. Nico slowly walks over and kneels next to Roman’s bed. Virgil reaches towards Nico before he disappears behind the door. He looks back at Patton, Patton walks up to the door. _'That didn't answer my question.'_ He knocks. "Nico Please unlock the door." Nico stays silent, trying to ignore the knock at the door. He hates this... he hates being in this position... He can feel his own insecurities beginning to rise. Virgil puts a hand on Patton’s shoulder. Patton looks at Virgil. "What are we going to do?"

 

Virgil places a hand on the door. He feels Nico’s anxiety rising. “Roman is in his room and healing. I don’t think Nico will hurt him. Let’s just give them some time and come back in a half hour. We’ll be here if you need us, Nico.” Virgil says, directing the last part through the door. Nico closes his eyes and clutches Roman’s hand. He won’t lose him. He can’t...

 

Patton smiles at Virgil thanking him for his help. Then he frowns "Where's Nemo?"

_'Shit.'_ Virgil thinks. “His in my room. He needs to rest.” He quickly grabs Patton’s arm and pulls him towards the commons. “Come on, let’s go bake or something?” He offers.

 

Patton lets him drag him. "Is he ok?" worry on his face.

 

Virgil nods. “Ya, just hit his head pretty hard. He’s probably still unconscious and when he wakes up he’s gonna have a headache...” Virgil starts pulls a cook book down from the shelf. “What do you wanna make?” He asks happily.

 

Patton frowns "I don't want to bake right now." Patton slides down the wall onto the floor. Tears welling up in his eyes.

 

“Oh, Pat...” Virgil sets everything down and sits next to him, wrapping his arms around him.

 

Patton cries into his shoulder. "I don't know what to do. What can I do? I'm losing them. First Roman now Nemo. Soon your all going to leave me."

 

“Shh... I’m not going to leave you. Neither is Logan...” Virgil says, stroking his hair. “Nemo will come around... this is just stressful on him and he’s scared of hurting you...” ' _For good reason,'_ Virgil thinks but doesn’t voice.

 

"I just want things to back to normal." He leans onto Virgil.

 

“I know.” He says, continuing to stroke Patton. “I know, there’s been a lot of changes these past two weeks. But think of this. Nemo feels more a part of the family, he’s now your boyfriend. Logan and I are dating as well...” he trails off, not really knowing what else to say without bringing up Nico. “It’s gonna be okay.” He says instead. “We’re gonna get through this together and we’ll be stronger.”

 

"You promise?" Patton looks up to him.

 

Virgil nods. “I promise.” He says, hugging Patton tighter. “I love you, Pat. Don’t you ever forget that.” He says, smirking at the accidental rhyme.

 

Logan slowly opens door. Making sure not to make a sound. He slowly closes it and limps his way to Virgil door. He tries the handle to find that it is lock. He sighs and sinks into Virgil room and looks a Nemo. Nemo is still out, though his body is shivering. Logan goes over and tucks him in. Nemo moans and rolls over. His head hurts so much... somebody touched him... he slowly opens his eyes then shuts them again from the pain the light causes. Oh, his head hurts!

 

Logan notice as turns off the light. He goes back to Nemo and kneels down slowly petting his hair. "How do you feel?"

 

Nemo makes a small sound of discomfort but nothing more, eyes still closed. “Sssssorry... hurt... you...”

 

Logan stops "Shh it's ok, you weren't in the right of mind. It was an accident." He says quietly and calming. Nemo hums quietly. He tries to not think, it just makes his headache worse. "I'll let you rest" Logan gets up and sinks out into the hallway. Logan makes his way to Roman door. He tries the hand to find it's lock. He rolls his eyes and sinks in. Nico is asleep, head laying against the bed as he holds Roman’s hand, waiting for him to wake up. Logan sighs in relief. He quietly walks over to check on Roman. His color is back and is breathing is stable. He looks at the necklace. He frowns and takes it off. Roman has a look of discomfort before going back to peaceful. Logan takes some steps back and sinks out of the room before he can get caught.


	11. Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm so sorry I forgot you...  
> Let me catch you up to speed...
> 
> I've been tested like the ends of...  
> A weathered flag that's by the sea...
> 
> Can you build my house... With pieces?  
> I'm just a chemical...  
> Can you build my house... With pieces?  
> I'm just a chemical..."
> 
> \- Space_Lover

Nico senses something near him, then it’s gone. He slowly wakes up, realizing his arm is numb. He pulls it down from the mattress, trying to get the blood flowing again. He shakily stands up and looks over Roman. He looks a lot stronger now, definitely more comfortable. His eyes scan his prince softly with a smile until he notices something. The necklace is gone. 

 

He spins around, taking in the whole room for anywhere that could be used to hide. When he realizes there’s no one there, he sits down on the bed, looking at the ground. He glances to his right at Roman and lays down, wrapping his arms around him, holding him close. “I will protect you...” he says. “I will.” His heart physically hurts to see Roman like this. He’s scared that now that the necklace is gone, Roman won’t want him anymore. He was scared of being alone. He tried everything he could to not be alone... a small tear slides out of the corner of his eye.

 

Roman groans a few minutes later. He slowly opens his eyes. He sees that he is in his room. _'When did I get here?_ ' he sees Nico is next to him crying. "Nico, what's wrong?" Nico looks up at him, scared. He freezes, not sure what to say or do. "Hey" he grabs onto his hand "what's wrong? What happened?" He looks at him with concern. _'What happened? the last thing I remember is having that nightmare.’_

 

Nico flinches at Roman’s touch. “You... you’ll hate me... you should...” he manages.

 

Roman frowns and sits up. "What do you mean? Wait, how are you here? you shouldn't be able to leave the imagination."

 

Nico nods. “I didn’t want you to leave me... so... I... I hypnotized you into helping me become a side... I’m insecurity...” he says, not looking at Roman.

 

Roman squeezes his hand "Oh Nico, I wasn't going to leave you. You could have just asked. I like you, I like you a lot. I could have talked to the others. Work something out."

 

Nico shakes his head. “No... the others... I told you they didn’t care about you... that they hated you... the truth is I was talking about myself... I- you- you protected me from them... Nemo almost killed you and you almost killed them... I manipulated you... I- “Nico gasps, wishing his body would stop shaking.

 

Roman hold him close. “I will admit I don’t like being manipulated.” He stops and sighs “Was it all a lie?” He whispers.

 

“What?” Nico asks quietly.

 

"Was it all a lie to get me to make you real? Do you actually love me?"

 

A sob escapes Nico’s lips before he slaps a hand over his mouth. He shakes his head. “At first... it was just an act... and then... after you showed me your garden... I... actually realized I did love you... I do love you... it shouldn’t have hurt me to see you almost die, but it did and now I know it’s because I love you, but you’ll never love me, you shouldn’t love me, I lied to you, I used you, I hurt you, I nearly killed you, and it’s all my fault!” Nico moves away and buries his face into the pillow, body shaking with every breath. Roman felt hurt for more than one reason. First, he felt hurt that he was just being use. Then he felt bad that Nico was so upset because he did care about him. Then he was mad that he cares for him because of what he did to him. Over all Roman felt confuse and didn’t know what to do. He rubs circles into Nico back and doesn’t say anything. “I don’t know what to do anymore...” Nico admits with shaky breaths. “I thought that if I could become one of you... if I could have some control things would be better... I don’t- I don’t know!” He closes his eyes, focusing on Roman’s touch to calm himself down.

 

“Hey, Shh, it’s alright, here breath with me ok.” He grabs Nico hand and pulls it to his chest. “In for 4…” Nico looks at Roman with glossy, wide eyes and follows him. "Hold for 7, out for 8. Good you’re doing great." He says calming and smiles at him. They do this a few more times before Nico finally calms down. Once he calms down he smiles and kisses his forehead. "Better now?"

 

Nico nods and curls into Roman, burying his head under Roman’s chin, relaxing in his warmth. “What are we going to do?” He whispers.

 

Roman sighs. “I don’t know. It doesn’t look like you’re on good terms with the others. I don’t even know if I’m on good term with them. You said that Nemo try to kill me?”

 

Nico nods. “You defended me... he turned on you. Logan and Virgil came and held him back... then he broke free and lunged at you and I brought us to my room and stayed there until Patton came and told me your room was safe...” he pauses. “Nemo was coming out of being emotionally numb... which I caused...”

 

Roman shivered. "You don't think he would still..."

 

“I don’t know...” Nico says. “A part of me came from him... but I think a part of me was also in the subscape... I’m not sure... because I didn’t form like you or the other sides...”

 

"So, your backstory was a lie too... You really wanted to kill us. What changed?" Roman looked disappointed.

 

“I don’t- I don’t know. I- I did... and I don’t know why... I don’t know anything... about myself or...” Nico forces himself to pause and calm down. “I need to go... before the others come back...” he says, sitting up. “Maybe go to the subscape...” he mumbles to himself. “Disappear...”

 

Roman sits up and squeeze Nico hand. "Don't, I still believe there a thing between us. I don't want to lose you. You can hide imagination. In my castle even. I can't be alone again."

 

Nico nods. “Okay. Just don’t do anything stupid. Don’t try to defend or protect me. Act like you hate me if need be. Just focus on yourself.” He says, bringing Roman into a kiss. “I love you...” he says, stroking the side of his face.

 

Roman cups his face and smiles at him lovely "I know" He pulls up his hand and gives it a kiss. Nico blushes slightly at the gesture. There a knock at the door.

 

"Nico, it's Patton again. Is everything ok in there? How's Roman?" Nico head spins around at the knock. He turns back to Roman, eyes asking for guidance. Roman pointed to the mirror and mouth _'go'_ Patton knocks again. "Nico?" Nico nods and kisses Roman’s forehead before disappearing through the mirror. He looks back at Roman sadly and sinks out. Roman sighs and gets out of bed he walks over to is door and opens it to Patton and Virgil. "ROMAN" Patton jump at him into a hug.

 

Roman was just barely about to keep his balance. "Woah Patton, careful."

 

Patton pulls out. "Sorry Roman I'm just so happy to see you ok."

 

Virgil smiles but keeps his distance. His last encounter with Roman wasn’t so friendly, though he notices the necklace isn’t there... “Where’s Nico and your necklace?” He asks.

 

Roman looks down he didn't notice it before. "I don't know... as for Nico I haven't seen him."

 

“Hmm...” Virgil says.

 

"Where Logan and Nemo? Are they ok? My memory is a little foggy."

 

Virgil hesitates. “They’re... recovering...” is all he says with a “tell you later” look.

 

Roman nods "Well what now?"

 

“Let’s just rest for a bit, my head is killing me. You can tell me and Patton what happened with Nico...” Virgil says.

 

Roman nods "Sounds good. Let's to the commons " Roman walks out and down the stairs. Patton follows.

 

Virgil glances back at Logan and his own room before following them. He sits down across from Roman. He really wishes Nemo and Logan were here to detect lies and analyze Roman, but he needed to know what would turn Roman to almost kill him.

 

"Roman, when was the last time you remember seeing me?" he asks to test the waters.

 

Roman thinks about it. "We were at dinner. You storm out. It was funny." Roman laughs at the memory.

 

Virgil smiles faintly then frowns. "Roman, you tried to kill me." he can't help but blurt out.

 

Roman went a little white at the idea that he could have kill Virgil. He almost couldn't believe it. "Virgil I- I didn't..." _‘I didn’t want to hurt you’_

 

"I know. It wasn't you. It was Nico. I just can't understand why he would make you want to kill me, yet he loves you and tried to protect you from Nemo-" Virgil slaps a hand over his mouth, eyes wide as he glances between Roman and Patton. He wasn't supposed to say that. Patton wasn't supposed to know that. _'This is what I get for talking when in tired...'_

 

Patton looked at Virgil "What" Roman cover his mouth acting surprise. He already knew but he didn't want the others to know.

 

Virgil hesitates. "Nemo... Lost it again... He went after Roman... Logan and I held him back... That's how the three of us got so banged up..." he says slowly.

 

"You said that you two tripped." Patton not sure to be more upset that Nemo try to hurt Roman or that Virgil lie to him. Roman just watched.

 

Virgil closes his eyes and nods. "I lied..." he says. "You were upset... I didn't want to hurt you more... I haven't seen Nemo since and I don't know if he's come out of it... He was literally ready to kill, Patton." he says, looking Patton in the eyes then immediately regretting everything he's said when he sees Patton's expression. Patton gets up. 

 

"Patton..." Roman try but Patton kept walking up stairs and into his room. Roman looked at Virgil. He moves to his side. "He just needs time to cool off."

 

Virgil's head hangs forward. "This family is being torn apart..." he mumbles.

 

Roman pulls Virgil into a hug. "I'm sorry." _‘None of this would have happened if I didn’t bring Nico into this world.’_

 

Virgil leans into it. "It's not just your fault. Everyone is to blame. I'm just so tired... I don't know how much more I can take..."

 

Roman sighs. "Rest, I'll talk to Patton. We’ll figure this out."

 

"Okay..." Virgil says, sighing in Roman's hold. "Can you check on Lo first, please?" he mumbles, already half asleep.

 

"Of course," Roman waits until Virgil is full asleep until he lowers him on the couch and gets up and goes to Logan room. He knocks on the door. 

 

"Come in" Roman opens the door. Logan is reading a book in his bed he looks up. "Roman" 

 

"Hey specs"

 

"How are you feeling?" Logan asked with concern.

 

"Okay, but worried..." Roman says, giving Logan a look asking if he can sit on the bed.

 

Logan moves to give him room. "What do you remember?"

 

"I remember dinner and-" he spies his diary on Logan's nightstand. He swipes it, opening it and seeing smudges of dirt and blood on it. He looks at Logan in disbelief. "What...?" he asks, sounding more heartbroken than angry.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take your diary, but it was a great help in finding you and figuring out what was happening. I only read the pages about this event." Logan was expecting him to be angry not sad. "I'm sorry that I got it dirty that wasn't my intent."

 

"No, it's... It's fine..." Roman says, clutching the diary protectively to his chest. "Did... Did you take anything else?" he ask, looking at Logan.

 

Logan frowns "I took the necklace. Nico was using it to control you. I destroy it." He dryly laughs "Sunflower clever."

 

Roman opens his mouth to scream at Logan for destroying it, but he shuts it and looks away, closing his eyes and hoping Logan doesn't see how much that hurt him. Or maybe he should? "He gave that to me... To remind me to beware of false riches... He loved me..." Roman mumbles.

 

"Roman I'm going to asked you something and I want you to be completely honest with me." Logan says with determination but also sympathy. Roman looks up at him and nods. "Do you love Nico?"


	12. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You’re The Judge,  
> Oh no!  
> Set me free! Oh oh!
> 
> I know my soul’s freezin’,  
> Hell’s hot for good reason.
> 
> So please...
> 
> Take me.”
> 
> \- Space_Lover

Roman's eyes become glossy, vision blurring with unshed tears as he looks down. "Yes." he whispers.

 

Logan pulls him into a hug. "It's ok" he rubs circles into his back.

 

Roman stiffens, not used to hugs from the logical side, but soon relaxes into it. "I know he manipulated and controlled me. I know we all almost died. I know he and Nemo were at odds, but I still love him… And I think there's more to the story than he or Nemo knows..."

 

"What do you mean? What story?"

 

"The Jekyll and Hyde syndrome... I think part of Nico came from Nemo, but also part of him was already in Thomas's subconscious... Like the dark sides... Except he was spread out all over... And he wasn't an actual side until-"

 

"Until you put him together." Logan finishes. he nods "I think I understand. Where is he now?"

 

Roman hesitates. "I don't know." he says. He's not lying... Technically... "He sank out when Patton knocked. He's afraid..."

 

"I'm not surprise. Have you talk to the others?"

 

"I started to talk to Virgil and Patton, but apparently Virgil lied to Patton about how you guys got hurt, so Patton left, and Virgil fell asleep on the couch. Came up here to talk to Patton and try to help him, but Virgil asked me to check on you first."

 

Logan frowns "I see. I'll let you talk to Patton. I'll check on Nemo see if he is up."

 

Roman nods. "I just don't know what to say to him... I don't even know everything that happened while I was with Nico."

 

"Patton likes to vent, let him talk then counter any falsehoods. Patton doesn't stay angry for long you should be fine." Logan picks up his cane and starts walking to his door.

 

Roman nods. He's about to asks about Logan's leg but decides against it. He heads out and places a soft knock on Patton's door. "Hey, padre? It's me..."

 

Patton opens the door. "Roman is everything ok?" Patton asked with worry trying to hide how hurt he still felt.

 

"Ya, I came to ask you the same thing." he says, offering Patton a warm smile.

 

Patton sighs and sets to the side. "Do you want to come in?"

 

Roman nods at steps in. He heads over and sits on the edge of Patton's bed, vaguely wondering how many beds he's sat on today...

 

Patton sits next to him. "I don't know what upsets me more. That Nemo would hurt you or Virgil lying to me to safe face. I feel like I'm losing him. I thought I lost you, and now Nemo won’t talk to me. He shut me out and now he’s hurting you and Virgil and Logan. I don't know what to do. I don't know what I can do. I feel so useless and like I'm not needed. I feel like your all just going to drop me and forget about me. Nemo seems like he has..." Patton looks at the ground.

 

Roman pulls Patton into a hug. "Shh... I could never forget about you. Neither will Nemo. He'll come around. Logan said he's going to check on him as we speak!" he says with grand gusto, hoping to make Patton feel safe.

 

Patton hugs him back. "I tried to help, but he said I made it worst. He doesn't need me. He doesn't want me."  
"Shh..." Roman says, losing track of the falsehoods. 

Logan knocks on Virgil door. "Nemo? Are you awake?" Nemo hears the knock but doesn't respond. He looks up as Logan enters the room. "how are you feeling?" Logan stands by the door to see if it safe before coming closer though he believes it won't be a problem. Nemo gives him a thumbs up, still not looking at him. Logan closes the door and walks over. "I brought Pain killers for your headache."

 

Nemo glances at him before carefully and slowly sitting up, taking the pills from Logan and downing them. He smiles his thanks at Logan, then lays down again. He was so booorrrrreeeeedddd, but he couldn't do anything with this stupid headache.

 

Logan sits on the bed. "I think it will please you that Roman is back to normal and Nico is gone." Nemo raises a brow at him for further explanation. "Nico was controlling Roman with a necklace. While Roman was resting I took it off him. I don't know what happened to Nico himself."

 

Nemo nods and lays back down, closing his eyes. "So, he's still alive?"

 

"Most likely, but we will worry about that later. For now, we need to rest, regroup and make sure everyone is ok."

 

Nemo nods and moves to get up. As soon as his feet touch the ground his headache spikes with a vengeance, causing Nemo to bend down and hold his head.

 

Logan puts his hand on his shoulder. "You should rest. You hit your head pretty hard."

 

Nemo nods, but it makes things worse. He moves to lay down again and tries to calm his mind. I hate this so much...

 

"I’ll check on you in an hour." Logan gets up and leaves. He sighs and sinks down the stairs not trust himself to be able to walk down them. He sees Virgil sleeping on the couch. He goes over and sits next to him. He smiles as he pets his hair. Virgil hums and purrs, leaning into the touch. He scoots closer, curling up in Logan's lap. Logan smile grows bigger as he holds his boyfriend. 

 

"Roman do you remember anything from being under his control?" Patton asked looking up at him.

 

Roman thinks for a moment. “There’s a few moments that are hazy, but overall, no.”

 

"He didn't hurt you, right? I know you just said you don't remember but still..." Patton hates to think if Nico hurt Roman, but Nico loves and protected him so hopefully he didn't.

 

Roman shakes his head. "No, I don't think so. I mean, he said I almost died in the subscape... But he brought me back, right?" He questions.

 

"Main sides can't stay in the subscape. He brought you there, I don't know how you got back. He was very protective of you." Patton gives a small chuckle. "He stand guard at your door until I came and scare him. I didn't mean to, I think he still on the defense from when I almost killed him."

Roman smiles at the mental image of Nico standing guard over him. "He must've looked handsome..." Roman unconsciously thinks out loud.

 

"Roman... do you like Nico?" Patton asked slow and with concern. It didn’t cross Patton mind that Roman might like him back.

 

"Umm..." Roman blushes slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't know how Nemo will feel, so please don't tell him. What am I saying, he's Deceit, he'll find out. Umm..." he sighs. "Ya... Ya, I do."

 

Patton puts a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure? He is manipulative, how do you know if he hasn't just trick you into liking you?" Patton hates to asked but he wants to make sure that Roman is safe.

 

Roman thinks over his words carefully. "I... I don't know for certain." He admits. "But when I woke up he was so upset. He was crying and nearly had a panic attack... He kept saying how sorry he was. And he was scared..." Roman looks down sadly. "He was scared of losing me..."

 

"You said you didn't see him when you woke up." Patton sighs "It's fine, I get it, you’re trying to protect him. I'm not against you liking him as long as it's true and that your safe. I won't tell the others. That not my decision to make." Patton give him a warm smile.

 

Roman smiles back and pulls Patton into a hug. "Thank you..." he whispers, quiet tears beginning to run down his cheeks. "I'm sorry everyone keeps lying..."

 

Patton hugs back "Things have been ruff. I think we should take things slow. You know where he is. Don't lie I know you know. You don't have to tell me. I'm sure you two are going to be Romeo and Juliet for a while. Just be care is all I ask."

 

Roman laughs. "I will. Thank you, Padre."

 

"Your welcome" 

 

Logan continues petting Virgil hair as he reads a book.

 

"Hey, Lo?" Virgil asks quietly.

 

"Yes Virgil"

 

"What is Nico?" He ponders. "Like... Where did he come from? Because the first time we met him he wanted to kill all of us, but now it seems like he actually loves Roman?"

 

"Nico is insecurities, Roman believe at he comes from Nemo and the subscape. I don't know what cause him to want to kill us. Maybe it could be pint up anger maybe something else. What I do know is that he does love Roman. Nico is lonely, Roman took that loneliness away. He won't hurt him, not attentionally."

 

Virgil nods. "Okay... If you think so, I feel better about them being together." he says, shifting his position a bit so he's curled up more.

 

"Nemo will be harder to convince. So why is Patton upset with you?" Logan asked.  
Virgil hesitates. “I lied to him about out injuries... I told him we fell. I didn’t want to tell him that it was Nemo... he was already upset and felt like everyone was leaving him... I didn’t want him to think he lost Nemo again...”

 

Logan sighs "you know how he feels about lying. I think you should apologies the first chance you get. He been talking with Roman, so he should have calm down by now. Unless you want to wait."

 

Virgil nods. "I know. I will." He says getting up. He glances at the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" He asks. "We haven't eaten since breakfast..."

 

"I am indeed hungry, I'll make lunch for everyone while you talk with Patton." Logan gets up from the couch and grabs his cane.

 

Virgil frowns. "Lo, sit down. Give your leg a break..."

 

"It's fine, it's not that bad." Logan tries to limb to the kitchen. "I am perfectly capable of making lunch."

 

Virgil walks up and hugs Logan from behind. "I don't doubt that, love. But I'm asking you to not strain yourself. Please sit down. I'll make it when I get back."

 

"UGH fine! guess I'll take it easy for now." 

 

Virgil smiles and kisses Logan's cheek, then heads upstairs. He stands in front of Patton's door for a moment, composing himself before knocking.

 

"Come in!" Patton yells.

 

Virgil slowly opens the door and steps in, closing it behind him. He looks up at Patton and Roman sitting on the bed. "Hey, Pat." He says timidly. He fidgets and looks down at his sleeves. "I, uhh... Just... wanted to say I'm sorry for lying to you."

 

Patton smiles at him and pat the spot next to him

 

Virgil relaxes at the smile and walks over. Roman gets up to leave and give them some privacy.

 

“Virgil why did you lie to me?” Patton put on his dad voice.

 

Virgil bites his lip and ducks his head. "You were already upset with feeling like Nemo left you... I didn't want to hurt you with the truth that he hurt us..."

 

Patton puts his face into his hands and sighs. He looks up at the ceiling. "Look I've already accepted that Nemo doesn't want me anymore" Patton puts his hand up to tell Virgil not to talk "and don't argue with about it. It isn't important right now. You know how I feel about lying. I don't like being put in the dark. If your hurt I want to know. I want to know what hurt you, so I can stop it from happening again. You understand?"

 

Virgil opens his mouth to protest but stops and just nods. "Just... Don't make up your mind about him too quick..." he offers. "We have a lot of sorting out to do..."

 

Patton sighs in relief knowing he doesn't have to argue with Virgil. "We all need a breather that for sure." Patton sighs "You hungry? I think I want to bake now."

 

Virgil smiles. “Ya, let’s go!” He says, taking Patton’s hand and leading him out.

 

Virgil and Patton come into to the kitchen and see Roman carrying Logan bride style as he Logan is making sandwiches. Roman sees them. "This is not what it looks like." Logan turns his head. "VIRGIL, I didn't think you would be down so fast."

 

Virgil tries to look upset but fails and starts laughing. “Lo-Logan! What did I tell you- about making dinner?” He asks between laughs. Patton can help but laugh too. 

 

"I am off my leg am I not? I figure with the help of Roman I could make dinner. I hope pb&j is ok."

 

Virgil chuckles. “Ya, that’s fine!”


	13. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Stay with me- no! You don't need to run!  
> Stay with me! My blood. You don't need to run..."
> 
> -Space_Lover

Nico couldn’t take it anymore. He’s walked the perimeter of the garden 20 times, wandered up and down every hall in the castle, checked Roman’s room in the castle at least 5 times, and Roman still isn’t back. _Was he ever coming back? Was he actually happier with the others than with him? Was he alright? Did the others hurt him?_  

 

The memory of Roman’s limp body in his arms brought fresh tears to his eyes and new resolve to make sure Roman was safe. He sank out, planning to appear inconspicuously in the kitchen. His plan would have worked, had no one else been in the kitchen...

 

Roman drop Logan by accident. "ARK, ROMAN!"

 

Roman ignore Logan. "Nico what are you doing?" Roman asked walking over to him. Patton just stood and watch. Virgil watches warily, searching for any sign of hostility.

 

Nico’s breath catches and he freezes. He slowly turns around to face Roman. Nico just stares at Roman for a minute. Thousands of thoughts and feelings he wanted to voice, but his mouth would not respond.

 

Roman slowly grabs his hand. "Shh it's ok. Everything is ok. No one is going to hurt you. No one has hurt me. Everyone is safe." Roman calmly says. Logan pulls himself off the ground.

 

Nico closes his eyes and bites back tears. He moves closer to Roman and leans his head on his chest.

 

"It's ok, I'm right here. I'm right here." Roman reinsures, rubbing circles into his back.

 

Nico breathes in deeply, clinging to Roman’s shirt. He knows he should leave, but he can’t bring himself to pull away from Roman.

 

Roman picks him up and starts carrying him. "Let's go to my room. Will that make you feel better?"

 

Nico shakes his head. “S-stay with them...” he manages, burying his face under Roman’s chin.

 

Logan makes his way over. "You are welcome to stay down here for now. If you so choose."

 

Nico’s breathing quickens with Logan’s proximity. He buries himself further into Roman’s arms. “I just- needed to know you were okay.” He chokes out. “I’ll leave now...” he says but makes no move to do so.

 

Roman holds him tight. "You can leave after you breath with me ok. In for 4..."

 

Nico nods and follows Roman’s instructions. He slowly begins to relax into Roman’s arms. He’s tired from worrying and starts dozing off.

 

Roman smiles he looks at the others. "I'll be right back" and he sinks out. 

 

"That was adorable" Patton said getting the baking supplies out.

 

Virgil smirks. “Ya... I guess it was.” He says, helping Patton.

 

Roman puts Nico down on his castle bed. He brushes his hair out of his face and kisses his forehead.

 

Nico hums and grabs Roman’s sash. “I... love you, Roman...” he says sleepily.

 

Roman pulls his hand off and holds it. "I know love."

 

“When will you be back?” He asks, trying to hide the fear in his eyes.

 

Roman sits on the edge of the bed and squeeze his hand. "I don't know...thing are a little on edge at the moment. But! I've talked with Logan and Patton and they are both supportive of us. So that's nice." Roman gives him a reinsuring smile.

 

Nico sighs and lays his head in Roman’s lap. “I’m trying...” he says. “I’m trying to give you space... but I miss you so much...” he looks up at Roman, who notices Nico’s eyes are no longer red, but a golden yellow/orange.

 

Roman smiles. "Did I ever tell you how much I love your eyes. They’re like the sunrise." He cups his face.

 

Nico blinks in confusion and smiles. “What?”

 

"Your eyes, they’re this yellow orange color. It reminds me of a sunrise."

 

“Oh.” Nico says then smiles. He brings Roman’s palm up and kisses it. “And yours remind me of the forest. Deep and full of adventure.”

 

"I love you, I'll be back tonight my sunshine, I promise." Roman gets up from the bed.

 

Nico smiles at the nickname and curls up happily. “Okay.” He says before drifting off.

 

Roman walks over to his guards. "No one enters but me." The guards nod and Roman sink out back into the kitchen as the others are eating cookies.

 

Virgil looks up and smirks at Roman. “Sup, lover boy.”

 

"What can I say? I'm a charmer." Roman picks up and eats a cookie. "Oh, these a delicious Patton."

 

"Thanks Roman. How's Nico?"

 

"He fine, just lonely."

 

Virgil nods. “He... doesn’t seem like the same person.” He says. “Like, he’s different around you. As if all that anger and malice was just a cover up for his loneliness... and when he had you attack me... it’s because he was afraid we were going to take you away...”

 

"I have the vague memory of feeling like I need to protect him. That you were going to take me away from him. I felt very alone and clingy to him, like he was my everything." He sighs "I'm sorry that I attacked you. I... I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked worry about what answer he might get.

 

Virgil shakes his head. “Other than a few bruises, I’m fine.” Roman sighs in relief at hearing he didn't hurt Virgil too badly. Virgil sighs. “Nemo really isn’t going to like this...”

 

"Yes, he going to take a lot of convincing. Nico hurt him a lot there no question about it. He also not that stable at the moment. How is he actually?"

 

"He has a headache, but he’s recovering. I suggest that we wait before moving forward with Nico. It's been a lot and we all need a breather. I don't know where you put him, and I don't want to know. The less we know about him the better. In case Nemo wants to hunt him down. I advise you don't talk much about him around Nemo."

 

Roman nods his head.

 ...

Nemo slowly opens his eyes. His headache has finally subsided, and he’s hungry. He slowly crawls out of Virgil’s bed and makes his way to the door, bringing a blanket with him for warmth. He opens the door and heads down the hall, following the sounds of laughter to the kitchen. He makes his way down the stairs. 

 

Virgil notices him. “Hey, Mo. How are you feeling?” He carefully asks. 

 

“Like you kicked me in the head.” He replies gruffly with a smile.

 

Virgil chuckles. “Technically, I tripped you... the floor kicked you.”

 

Nemo laughs lightly and moves closer. He sees Roman and stops. “Roman.” He addresses him, eyes fixed.

 

Roman looks a little sheepish. "Hey Nemo...your probably angry with me. Look I'm sorry about the whole Nico thing. He really got to me and I wasn't thinking straight and there was this whole being hypnotized thing and-" Logan puts a hand on his shoulder as to say, _'stop talking'_.

 

"It's ok Roman, we don't blame you for your behavior. You weren't in control."

 

Nemo stands there a moment before stepping forward and drawing Roman into a rough hug. "We were so worried about you..." he whispers. "I thought we lost you..."

 

Roman sighs in relief and hugs back. "You can't get rid of me that easily snake face."Roman laughs "Though I think you owe me an apology. I've been told you try to kill me." He gives him a smirk as to say, _'I'm not mad or upset with you'_.

 

Nemo's eyes soften at Roman then narrow in anger. "I am sorry that I couldn't stop /him/ from controlling me. He will pay, I promise."

 

Roman heart went faster but he tries to keep calm. "Control you? What do you mean?"

 

"He controlled you and he controlled me. He tried to get us all to kill each other. I don't know why, but I will find out." he says, moving away. He looks Roman dead in the eye. "Do you know where he is?"


	14. Save Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: BLOOD, VIOLENCE AND CHARACTER DEATH! PROCEED WITH CAUTION!
> 
> "Gangsters don't cry,  
> Therefore, Therefore I'm-  
> Mister Misty-Eyed.  
> Therefore I'm...
> 
> Can you save?  
> Can you save my?  
> Can you save my-  
> Heavy, Dirty, Soul..."
> 
> \- Space_Lover

Logan jump in. "Nemo now is not the best time go picking a fight. We are all at least emotional drain, and some are physical hurt. We need to recover first before jumping into action." Patton walks over and grabs Nemo hand.

 

"Nemo please I don't want to loss you anymore than I already have."

 

Nemo cups Patton's hand and kisses his forehead. "You haven't lost me." he says, gazing into Patton's eyes. "But I need to make sure you're all safe." he looks back at Roman. "Where is he?"

 

Roman got really worry he didn't want to loss Nico but if he tries lying Nemo might think he still under control or worst betray him. 'I saw him go into the imagination when I woke up in my room."

 

Nemo's eyes narrow. "Thank you." he says, walking away, smirking slightly. Roman was no Logan. He forgets that lies are not only in the spoken, but the unspoken as well...

 

Roman face went white. _'what am I going to do?'_ Logan went after Nemo.

 

"Nemo I'm coming with you. You’re going to need someone who isn't easily swayed by illogical thoughts."

 

Nemo grits his teeth. Logan was only going to get in the way. But if he didn't accept his help then the others would be suspicious. "Fine." he says, ascending the stairs. He glances down and sees Logan limping. He resists the smile that ghosts his lips. That could work well... They head down the hall, into Roman's room and to the imagination.

 

"Where are we heading? Do you have an idea where to look?" Nemo suddenly makes a break for the forest, quickly out running Logan and heading into thicker and thicker foliage.

 

"NEMO, NEMO I CAN"T RUN" Logan growls and sinks back into the kitchen. "I loss him, he ran off into the forest. I don't know where he’s going."

 

"I-I need to protect him. Nemo going to kill him."

 

Nemo quickly sinks out and into the castle. He shapes shifts into Roman's form and goes to Roman's room. He sees the guards there and stops in front of them. "Let me in." he says, his voice a perfect replica of Roman's.

 

The guard’s step to the side. "Yes, my lord"

 

Nemo opens the door and walks in to see Nico sleeping on the bed. He quietly moves closer, still holding Roman's appearance. It would be so easy to just kill him now, but where's the fun in that? He wanted to see him in  _pain._

 

"Nico." he says softly. Nico moans and rolls over. "Nico." Nemo says again, placing a hand on Nico's shoulder and shaking it.

 

Nico groans and sits up. He sees 'Roman' and his eyes brighten. "Roman! My love! You came back!" he jumps up and hugs Roman's surprisingly cold body. Roman doesn't hug him back. Nico draws back a bit, so he can hold Roman's face. "Roman, my prince. What's wrong? Why are you so cold? Are you sick?"

 

Roman grins at him. Nico's eyes change from concern to horror as 'Roman' morphs into Nemo. Nico jumps back and scrambles to the other side of the bed. Nemo just walks towards him, summoning a sword. He grabs Nico's collar and throws him across the room. Nico makes a noise of pain when he lands but is quick to get up. 

 

Nemo slowly walks towards him, backing him into a corner. He raises his blade to Nico's neck, drawing a thin line of blood and relishing the terrified and pained look on Nico's face. He presses the blade further as the other bites his lip, holding in his cries as tears flow down his face. He tries to move away, but it just digs the metal further into his skin. Nemo shifts as the blade digs into a tender spot. 

 

"ROMAN!!!" Nico screams.

 

Roman and the other sink in to the room. Roman eyes go wide when he sees Nico. "NEMO STOP PLEASE" tears fall down his face.

 

Nico looks up at Roman's arrival, eyes pleading for him to save him.

 

Nemo looks behind him, not loosening his grip on Nico. " _Why?_ " he seethes. "You're obviously still under his control. We'll never be truly free until he's dead."

 

Virgil looks around quickly, trying to figure out what he can do. "Nemo... This isn't you-"

 

"YOU'RE RIGHT! IT'S HIM!" Nemo yells, sharply tugging the blade down onto Nico's shoulder, causing the other to scream loudly and sob. 

 

"Ro...man...!" he whispers in between gasps. 

 

"Shut UP!" Nemo says, pulling Nico forward then slamming him back into the wall.

 

"I'm not under his control. I love him, please I'm begging you stop!"

 

"Nemo your scaring me." Patton said looking in horror. _'this is it he's gone._ ' Patton takes a step forward. "Nemo don't do this."

 

Nemo looks at Patton, eyes having turned red. He tightens his grip on the sword. "I'm sorry." he looks back and quickly pulls the blade sideways. 

 

Nico's face turns to one of pain, then confusion. He starts gasping and Nemo lets go and steps back, hands covered in crimson liquid. Nico collapses to his knees then falls forward.

 

“NO!” Roman runs towards Nico, he is full crying. "Nico, Nico!"

 

Nico's shaky hand grasps Roman's and holds it close. He gulps and tries to breathe but nothing makes it to his lungs. Pressure starts to weigh in on his mind. He looks around desperately, everything turning to a blur. His neck feels sticky. He whispers Roman's name. The world is cold. He's losing touch. He can't hear. It sounds like he's underwater. There's no color. "I- love- you... Roman... Love- you..."

 

Roman cradles him and shakes his head. "Nico, my love, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

 

Logan just stands there not sure what to do. _'he did it. he killed a side._ ' He looks to Virgil shock on his face not sure what to do.

 

Patton slowly makes his way to Nemo. "Nemo?"

 

Nico tries to breathe. He's suffocating, but oh he tries. "Not- y-yourr... Fault." he manages. He lifts his hand, using his last amount of strength as a light glow around it and a bronze necklace with a sunflower charm and a yellow/orange gemstone in the center appears on it. His hand falls onto his chest as he gasps one last time. His body goes stiff, eyes taking in the sight of his love before turning distant.

 

"Nico, NICO" Roman cries holding his dead love.

 

Nemo stands and watches apathetically, all but ignoring Patton.

 

Virgil just falls to his knees, not knowing how to feel.

 

Patton tries to grab Nemo, but he shoves Patton off a bit too harshly, knocking him to the ground. He turns away and sinks out, reappearing in his room, eyes turning back to normal. He starts gasping. He brings up his hands to see the blood. 

 

_'what did I do!?'_

 

He feels sick. He runs to his bathroom and vomits. Everything's spinning. He grips anything he possibly can, but it's not enough to keep himself from passing out.

...

Logan can't process what is happening he falls and hold Virgil. Patton curls into a ball and cries. Roman carefully reaches and untangles the necklace from Nico's unnaturally cold fingers. He puts it around his neck then continues to hold Nico well into the night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me while writing this chapter: "WWWWWWWHHHHHHYYYYYYY" cries, thinks about life, cries again. Blame Space. -Terra
> 
> Yup. You have permission to put full blame on me... I'm not dying... I promise... -Space


	15. My Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Where we're from... There's no sun.  
> Our hometown's in the dark."
> 
> \- Space_Lover

It’s been three days. Three days since Nico died. Three days since Nemo killed him.

 

Three days. It felt like eternity. No one talked. Nemo hadn't been seen, instead locking himself in his room. Roman hardly ate or left his room much at all. Virgil tried to get both Nemo and Roman to eat and drink some water, but Nemo wouldn't answer his locked door and Roman would just stare blankly at his wall.

 

They had a funeral for Nico. That was nice. It was quiet. They buried him in Roman's garden, per Roman's request. Roman planted sunflowers around him. He wasn't sure why Nico had been fascinated with sunflowers, but he was. He sits at his desk now, no video ideas, no songs, no motivation for anything. His love... His everything... Gone.

 

Patton was in the kitchen baking. All he did was bake. Sometimes he didn't even eat what he cooked just threw it away and baked again. Logan was with Virgil a stupid fear warns him that he could lose Virgil or Virgil could lose him.

 

Virgil holds onto Logan tight, fingers beginning to lose their mobility after clinging to his boyfriend for two days straight. His tears have stained Logan's shirt. He gave up trying to put eyeshadow on a few hours into the first day.

 

"I love you" Logan says as if it would be the last words he would say to him. He hates that feels like he going to lose him. There was no danger...that he knew of and that was what scared him. He doesn't know what is happening with Nemo and that scares him. He wakes in the middle of the night scare that Nemo would come for them next. He tries to rationalize but his brain isn't working. So he just sits here in his room holding on to his boyfriend for dear life.

 

"I love you- too." Virgil says through gasps. He can feel anxiety rolling off Logan, and he can't blame him. They both just watched one of their own murder another side. They have good reason to be afraid. He knows Logan wakes in the middle of the night. He knows Logan is constantly on guard. He wishes someone would go and make sure Roman is alright, but everyone is so lost in their own shock-' _There’s no one there for Roman._ ' Virgil realizes. The exact thing Nico and Roman were afraid of... Happened. The realization causes him to sob harder as he buries his face into Logan. "We're gonna be okay..." he says. "This is all just a nightmare... We'll wake up and everything will be fine. Everything will be back to normal."

 

"I wish that was the case." Logan sighs as he rubs circles into Virgil back. "I can't imagine what Roman and Patton are feeling." Roman saw his love dies, and Patton watch his love kill someone. None of them are doing good by any means. "We should check on them. Patton is probably still baking."

 

Virgil nods, still clinging to Logan. "Don't leave me..." he can't help but whisper.

 

"Never" Logan slowly gets out of bed still holding Virgil. They make their way to the kitchen and yup Patton is still baking. Pie it looks like.

 

Patton has bags under his eyes. He hasn't slept, just bakes. He doesn't acknowledge them as they enter. He just stares at the oven waiting for a pie he won't eat. He feels so empty, he doesn't even know if he sad, he just numb. His family has fallen apart, and there nothing he can do about it. He feels hopeless.

 

"Pat?" Virgil asks, slowly leaving Logan's side and moving over to hug Patton, whether or not the other can feel it.

 

Patton sighs not returning the hug. the oven beeps. "Pie is done" he says monotone. Patton opens the door and without covering his hand just grabs the hot pan.

 

"PATTON" Logan quickly grabs the oven mitt and takes the pan away from him. Patton hands are burning red he just starts at them. He should scream, he should cry, he should move, but he doesn't feel like it.

 

Virgil screams and grabs Patton's wrist, dragging him to the sink and running his hands under cool water. "Go get the first aid!" Virgil says to Logan.

 

Logan puts the pie down and runs for the first aid kit. Lucky there was one in the kitchen. Logan pulls it out and starts working on Patton’s hands. "What on earth we’re you think?" Patton just shrugged.

 

"sorry"

 

Virgil keeps Patton's hands still as Logan works on them. "No more baking for you." he says, glancing up at Logan.

 

"Patton when is the last time you went into your room?" Logan asked.

 

"Two days" Patton answers staring at his hands.

 

"Patton you need a recharge." Patton shakes his head.

 

"I don't want to feel. It hurts too much."

 

"I know." Virgil says. "But you need to feel. Please... If you can't feel, neither can we... And no one will heal..." he says softly, looking into Patton's dull eyes.

 

Logan finish Patton Hands. "Patton please." Patton sighs

 

"I can't feel my legs. I've been standing for 2 days." Logan nods and picks him up.

 

"I'll carry you. Come on Virgil."

 

Virgil nods and turns off the oven then follows them.

...

 

He feels weird. It's cold. And gray. He opens his eyes and looks around. Where is he? Who is he?

 

He gets up. A gray cloak drape around him. He reaches back and finds a hood attached to it. He pulls it up, letting it cover part of his face. He looks down and sees his hands covered in black. Not covered... They are black! Pitch black! Like an inescapable black hole... He looks down and sees he's wearing a black shirt and pants. He looks around. He doesn't know where he is. It scares him. He wants someone to cling to, but there's no one around. 

 

He starts walking, seeing a reflection of himself. He stops and stares for a long time. He notices black around his neck as well. He has a bronze sunflower necklace with an orange/yellow gemstone in the center. His eyes are a golden yellow that matches the gemstone.  _Nico._  he thinks.  _That's my name. Nico Insecurity Sanders_ _._ He keeps on, something drawing him out of the gray and bleakness and into something warmer, brighter, more inviting, more  _alive_.

 

He keeps walking. He doesn't know where he's going. He doesn't know what he's doing. He just keeps following his heart. He comes to a beautiful castle. He walks through the halls until he finds a pair of wooden doors. He pushes them open and enters a garden. He smiles and looks around. It's beautiful! Then he sees it. A grove of sunflowers not far off. Upon a closer look, he sees a gravestone. "Nico 'Insecurity' Sanders." he reads out loud. How's that possible? How's he dead? He has a strong desire to touch the gravestone, so he does. Suddenly, all the memories come flooding back. He kneels and cries at the sudden shock. 

 

He slowly recovers. How is he still alive? Does being killed in the imagination have to do with it? What about him not being an actual side? Maybe part of him was still in the subscape? He doesn't know. What he does know is that his love is probably heartbroken and has no one to talk to. Nico gets up, grabs a sunflower, clutches his necklace, and sinks out to Roman's room.

 

Roman stares at his wall like he done for the past couple of days. He holds his necklace the last thing his love gave him. He senses that someone has enter he sighs. "go away" he says quietly.

 

Nico frowns at the lack of creative energy he feels in the room. It's turning gray and bleak and he doesn't like it. He walks up behind Roman and carefully places the sunflower in the prince's hair. "Shh... It's me, my love." he says carefully, trying to not startle him.

 

He turns around eyes widen. "Nico, how?" He laughs pulls him into a hug and squeezes him as tight as he can. "You know what? I don't care. I miss you."

 

Nico laughs and hugs him back. "Any tighter and I'll die again." he jokes, enjoying being held by Roman again.

 

Roman pulls away just enough so he can start kissing his face over and over again. Just enjoying being in his presence again.

 

Nico smiles and starts crying from joy. "I'm sorry." he says. "I'm sorry I left you..." He looks different than from the last time Roman saw him too. He doesn't have scales anymore.

 

Roman notice the change but doesn't care right now. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Tears start forming in his eyes. "You are my Sunshine and I will always protect you for now on."

 

Nico smiles and holds Roman close, stroking his hair, trying to get him to calm down a bit. He starts humming. "You are my sunshine. My only sunshine... You make me happy... When skies are gray..."

 

Roman laughs "You never know dear, how much I love you... Please don't take... my sunshine away."

 

Nico buries his face into Roman's chest, taking in shaky breaths. "I'm never leaving you again..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WERE NOT DONE YET! This story shall continue! This one has gotten really long so were going to split it up. I hope you enjoy it and cry as much as we did while making it. Can't wait for part 4! Until then have a great day and happy reading!-Terra


End file.
